Love in Rewind
by hook.that.bass
Summary: After Chuck got shot in Prague Blair gets the chance to travel back in time to save him and change things for the better. - Chair of course
1. Chapter 1

A.N: It's probably not wise to start something new when I should finish my other story, but this idea has been on my mind for a while now so I just wrote it down.

I'm not even sure if the idea is good but we'll see.

The next chapters will be less angsty.

Summary: After Chuck got shot in Prague Blair gets the chance to travel back in time to save him and change things for the better.

* * *

Time is a complicated thing.

It can feel like the time of all the nice moments is up too fast, while all the painful moments last too long.

For Chuck Bass it felt like the happiest time of his life was over after a mere heartbeat. It came crashing down on him when he stood on top of the Empire State Building anxiously clutching a bouquet of peonies and a small black velvet box.

When the time was up he threw the flowers away and ripped off his too tightly knotted bowtie.

He shouldn't be surprised that he was once again alone. And he was only to blame for it. How could anyone love him after what he did? Sure, there were others involved but he was the one pushing her away, the woman who kept him sane, the woman who once promised to stand by him through anything. Well, almost anything.

Now she was gone and she took his light and his temporary happiness with her.

Returning to his suite he felt engulfed by darkness and pain. He tried to numb the pain with the two things that he knew might work. Alcohol and a woman - in the shape of Jenny Humphrey. He didn't think, just wanted to forget.

When Blair came to his penthouse she pulled him out of the darkness. As she always did without much effort. Light was brushing him ever so slightly, only to be pushed away even farther when Blair found out.

He had to destroy their love, the only love he'd ever experienced which is probably why he couldn't handle it.

He felt engulfed by darkness and pain. It was even worse the second time around. So he did what he always did, he run away. Losing himself in drugs, alcohol and a never ending strip of hookers. This must be what he was destined for.

He had taken the small velvet box with him. It was pathetic, really. But for him it felt like a part her was traveling with him, still trying to pull him out of his darkness. Since it was too small it only kept him from losing himself beyond return.

Desperately trying to hold on to the last glimpse of love, of a better life, he naturally got punished.

The pain that was shooting through his body, after he lost that last piece of Blair, felt almost like an oddly assurance that he wasn't worth of it, wasn't worth of having her.

Lying down on dirty cobblestones on an alleyway in Prague, surrounded by his own pool of blood, he tried to revisit the few moments of happiness that his life granted him.

Time was running through his hands. Never bothering to spend him the gift of a few good memories.

Time could be merciless. If people were right with their saying time is money, he would give all his belongings away to get a last glimpse into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved.

If he would have time to contemplate the hole situation he would think how ironic it was that he needed to be shot and ripped off the last memory of Blair to realize that he would give anything away if he had her instead.

The ring had been his last hope. It may have not healed everything, he wasn't foolish, but it had been a promise. Now it was gone.

When his heavy eyes fell closed, the feeble and unsteady thuds his his chest fainting, his mind was bare of memories, he saw nothing. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

His head fell onto the muddy ground.

Maybe it's better if I never come back, was his last thought before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Time is a complicated thing.

It can feel like the time of all the nice moments is up too fast, while all the painful moments last too long.

For Blair Waldorf it felt like the happiest time of her life was over after a mere heartbeat. It came crashing down on her when the the love her life decided to value a hotel more than anything else. It came crashing down on her again when she learned that he preferred the company of a certain Humphrey more than waiting for her, trusting her that she would come. Even if she had been too late.

Her heart had been shattered into the tiniest pieces, so she did what she thought would help it heal. Go away from all the places that would only remember her of him, travel to Paris to distract herself with culture.

She had assumed that she'd be able to distract herself- easily, but, oh, she had been so wrong.

Some people say time runs slowly when you're waiting. For Blair Waldorf waiting felt like an eternity.

Her days were supposed to just rush away in a mix of new created fun and happiness. She acted like that was actually the case. The truth, however, was that whenever she sat down in one the picturesque Parisian cafes, she couldn't enjoy her Café au Lait, she couldn't enjoy her favorite macarons and she couldn't enjoy the beautiful view of the Seine and the Eiffel Tower.

She simply didn't notice the flavors, the sights or the warmth of the sun.

Her eyes were fixed on the phone before her. She was waiting -not just for her still shattered heart to be pieced together again- but for her PI to finally have news on the man she once loved more than her life. More than anything.

It was pathetic but she hasn't heard of him all summer and needed to know if he was okay, so she could move on and finally enjoy her vacation.

But her PI was not at all successful. It was like her ex-lover had fallen off the face of the earth. Waiting never felt longer.

She thought when she finally heard the news life around her would continue in its normal pace. But maybe that would never happen.

Days passed by without hearing anything about him. She tried not to seem desperate, tried not pace around her room at ungodly hours, instead she wanted to distract herself with fashion, literature and art. It never worked.

Sure, she saw the haute couture, the printed letters and the paintings, but the moment her gaze averted it was all gone.

Not that anyone would notice anything. She perfected the art of 'acting like everything was perfectly fine' over the last years. The only person who would be able to notice her sometimes odd behavior, her too bright smile, her mood swings, was probably across the the world to drink himself into oblivion.

No, she was not worried. She was not thinking of him. She was fine!

When the news finally arrived Blair was lying in her bed, sweating, jolted by the most terrible nightmare and deeply missing the once comforting warmth of another body next to her.

Trying to push the memory of him away, she instead focused on Serena's agitated, hushed voice in the other room. A bad feeling was suddenly clenching her heart. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She was sure of it.

It wasn't her PI on the phone, it was Lily. After Serena ended the call and slowly opened the doors to Blair's room bad news were written all over her face, most evident in the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

In that moment Blair wished she could go back to sleep, pretend like everything was okay again. Every nightmare must be better than reality.

"B, it's Chuck." The words were dropping from Serena's mouth, ringing through Blair's head like an alarm.

No no no. That can't be possible. Everything was fine.

"My mom just called. He's been shot." Her voice was evidently trembling while Blair stared blankly down at her hands. Her perfect façade crumbling.

"He's in a hospital in Prague." Serena's sounded like she was rooms away and not standing at the end of her bed. Blair just blinked, taking in the information.

"He lost a lot of blood and never woke up. So it's not looking good. We have to go there. My mom's picking us up with the Bass jet in a few hours."

Blair thought, now that she had heard of him the world stop running in a slow pace. But she had been stupid.

When she boarded the jet and took the first available cab to the hospital, she learned that the world around her functioned without any troubles. Like nothing ever happened. It just felt different for her.

Hearing of him didn't help to release the pain that had been clutching her heart. Thought now it was displaced by worry and fear. The feeling was worse.

Acting wouldn't help her here.

When Blair rushed down the hospital corridors focused on finding his room she left Serena, Nate and Lily behind.

Her heels were clicking fast on the linoleum floor but she didn't hear them. All sounds seemed muffled.

Her eyes were flying from door to door always checking the small black numbers before she finally came to a halt in front of the door with the right number.

The air felt too thick to breath as she put her hand on the doorknob, like it tried to stop her from seeing the man behind this door.

She was visibly shaking but forced the air in to turn the doorknob with all the determination she could muster. She knew she needed to be strong now.

No matter what she told herself. The moment she stepped into the room all the inhaled air left her lungs, her hand covered her mouth in shock and her heart felt like it stopped beating.

Seeing the man in the hospital bed finally made the time sped up to continue at a normal rate.

The air grew thinner and was inhaled by her lungs to escape her lips as a sob.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she picked up a plastic chair and sat down next to Chuck.

Whatever sort of anger or heartbreak she may have felt the past few weeks, it was nothing against the fear of possibly losing him. A fear that was hitting her with all its force as she saw his motionless body in the hospital bed.

They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. How could she possibly live a life without him? It was then that she realized it would never be her world without him in it.

Whatever grudge she may have held against him, she would forgive him anything if he just woke up.

Grabbing his hand she carefully intertwined their fingers. It wasn't the same without feeling his response in form of a soft squeeze. His hand felt cold, almost lifeless. Even if the constant beeping of the heart monitor assured her that he was still alive. It was hard to believe, seeing his pale almost grayish face, but the numerous tubes he was linked to made sure of it.

"How is he?" she asked a nurse who had just entered the room. "Will he be okay?" Her voice sounded weak, sniffling but yet still hopeful.

The nurse looked at her with sad eyes. "We don't know." she said in surprisingly good English. "But it's not looking good. He is in a coma, was nearly dead when he came in. The doctors did everything they could."

Blair sobbed again. She wished she could do something. She would do anything.

"This is all my fault." she whispered without realizing that the nurse was still in the room.

"I showed up too late. Told him to never speak to me again. He probably thinks I hate him." Her thumb started to run soothing circles over the back of his hand, eyes never leaving his still face.

"If I could just go back and change things ... We could be happy now." Her words were barely audible but the nurse heard them anyway.

"You would do that?" she asked stepping closer. "Travel back in time to change things?"

Blair looked up. She hadn't realized the nurse was still in the room.

"Yes, of course." she answered even though she believed it was an odd question.

Could that nurse not just leave them alone?

"If you really have the willpower to do it I could send you back."

"Of course." Blair was clearly annoyed. She hated incompetent staff. If this nurse would not leave she would definitely call security. Well, if this hospital had security ... she didn't check when she arrived. How stupid.

"I see you don't believe me." the nurse stated.

Blair only rolled her eyes. "But don't you wonder where your entourage is? They should be here by now. They are not because I stopped the time as I arrived."

"Wait ..." Blair's eyes grew wide in horror as she realized something. Chuck's heart monitor had stopped beeping, it was completely still in the room.

"He's not breathing. Do something!" she demanded, voice shrill and filled with fear.

The nurse didn't move a bit so she jumped up and crossed the room to get a doctor. Anyone who could help.

Opening the door she almost ran into Nate. A motionless Nate. Hand stretched out to the doorknob, stilled in his movements ... like everyone else in the corridor.

That was odd.

Blair paused as well, a confused frown evident on her face.

Waving her hand in front of Nate's face she turned back to the woman when she didn't receive any kind of response.

"That was you?" she demanded to know.

"I told you. I have powers." She pointed towards Chuck. "He's fine. As fine as he can be. At least for now."

Blair quickly positioned herself in front of the bed, between Chuck and the women.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the end in a protective manner. "I swear if you do anything to him ..." she trailed off, didn't need to finish the sentence. The threat hung clear between them.

"Ah, young love." The woman stepped closer.

"Back off!" Blair snapped, sounding tougher than she felt.

Her protective manner caused the woman to smile.

"Calm down. I already said I can help you. I have some influence on the time. I can send you back. Wouldn't you like to prevent this from happening?"

"Of course!" Blair was offended, still struggling with everything that was happening.

"But if you have those 'powers' can you not just heal him? I'll pay you every price you want. Just let him wake up. Bring him back to me."

The woman's face softened immediately. "It doesn't work this way." she explained careful. "I can only control time. I myself can't change things or travel. I can only watch and send other people back."

"And that's what you're offering me? To send me back to prevent him -" she looked at Chuck, "from getting shot?"

"Exactly."

"Why? How much do you want?"

"I don't want your money, Miss Waldorf."

"Then what else do you want? Why do you want to help me?"

"Do you love him?" the women asked suddenly.

That stopped Blair for a moment. She stared at her wide-eyed but then slowly looked at Chuck again. A soft expression on her face, that was reserved for him only.

His tousled brown hair, closed eyes, strong eyebrows. He was beautiful, even if the white hospital gown was not at all flattering for his pale features.

It would be a terrible lie to say that her heavy beating heart did not still desire him.

"Yes" she breathed out and was deadly serious. She loved him so very much. Still, after everything that happened. She wasn't even sure if she would ever be able to not love him. No matter what he did. This tragedy made it once again clear.

"And that's the reason I'm helping you." the women explained silently. "I can only watch. I enjoyed watching you two more than anything the past years. And I don't want your story to end this way. I'm a sucker for happy endings."

"Yeah ... me too." Blair's eyes were still resting on Chuck but she forcefully teared herself away. "So you can really send me back?"

"Yes." the women -Blair doubted that she really was a nurse- assured her. "You will be in your younger selfs body."

"Good. Send me back." Blair said, determined to change things. The story of Chuck and Blair would not end in a shabby hospital in Prague. Whatever she needed to do she would. "Send me back to the beginning. I will stop Jack. We will not break up and therefore Chuck won't be in this country." She had a clear plan in her mind. This stupid hotel deal was the start of their downfall. If she stopped Jack they would be in a better place.

Maybe she could even save Chuck's beloved hotel without being traded for it. It wouldn't happen because now that she knew all that went down she could form the perfect scheme. A smirk tugged at her lips. She liked the feeling being the mastermind, able to change her own and other people's destiny.

Quirking her eyebrows the women stepped closer, this time Blair didn't stop her.

"As you wish." she said thoughtful."I will send you back to the beginning."

Blair nodded in agreement. Of course she was still suspicious. Wondering if she could really trust that women.

But she hadn't much of a choice. If she could save Chuck, she would do it. She needed to be strong for him.

The women took Blair's hands in hers. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your memories." she instructed.

Blair did as she was told. Noticing that the air became thicker once again, this time in an even more suffocating way.

She tried to concentrate.

Something was buzzing in her ears. She tried to ignore it, to focus on Chuck. How he came to her after that awful Elizabeth person abandoned him. That must have been the moment he decided that he would do what he had to do.

She told him she would go to war with him, determined to take Jack down. They were once again partners in crime, linked through scheming like they had always been.

They just needed to exchange as much as a glance to know what was on each others mind. There had always been a bond between them.

Blair noticed her mistake when it was too late. Focus! You need to focus!, she reminded herself.

But as everything began twirling, shaking and twisting around her and she started moving through the depths of time, her memories did the same.

She couldn't focus anymore, all she saw were Chuck's narrowed hazel eyes.

The expression on his face told her that he was up for destruction. "I'm actually hoping she will." he declared serious before turning on his heels to rejoin a party.

When the shaking around her settled down Blair opened her eyes, inhaling the cold winter air.

Cold winter air? She looked around in panic.

No no no, she thought looking around. It was cold, it was dark and most of all, it was not her dorm room at NYU.

If she wouldn't be still a little scared after the supposed time travel she would be fuming. That senile women had send her to the wrong place!

At least she recognized her surroundings. She was standing at the curb in front of her building. Apparently waiting for something or someone.

A shiver run down her spine and she crossed her arms. Why wasn't she wearing a coat? And where the heck was Chuck?

That's what you get if you trust someone in a nurse costume, Blair thought bitterly.

This was all wrong. She should be at Chuck's side at the hospital, threatening all the doctors so they would do everything in their powers to make him wake up.

Instead she was standing alone, feeling lost and stupid. She didn't even know the year. Moreover she couldn't ask the women because she was nowhere in sight.

Where was she anyway?

Oh right, Blair remembered, she told her she couldn't travel through time. Blair panicked again. Then how was she supposed to go back?

Surely, there must be a way to contact her. Why didn't she ask?

Oh, damn, how stupid can one be. She didn't blame Chuck but he was probably the reason she hadn't think things through. Saving him had been the only thing on her mind. Now it was the question of seeing him again. She could only hope she would see him again, if she wasn't stuck in time.

Just as Blair decided to go inside her building to at least think about everything in the warmth of her room, maybe find out which year it was, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of her. And out of it stepped a young version of the devil in disguise, Chuck Bass.

"Waldorf." he greeted, signature smirk firm in place. "Ready for the party?"

* * *

A.N: Can you guess the year? I gave you a little hint of what will follow.

Tbh, I'm not a fan of my OC but she is not that important and will barely make an appearance, so we can just ignore her if we want.

Pls review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: First of all, thank you so much for all your amazingly lovely reviews. I appreciate every single word you wrote. :)

Most of you were right about the time went Blair back to. I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Time stopped for a second as a hale and hearty Chuck Bass stood suddenly in front of Blair. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

She gaped at him, frozen on the spot.

His hair was arranged in the carefully disheveled mess that he loved to wear until senior year. Gratefully that gave her a vague hint of the time she was in.

He looked handsome as always, dressed in a black tux with a skull bowtie and his signature scarf safely wrapped around his shoulders.

With his infamous smirk in place, his eyebrow slightly quirked, he waited for an answer. But Blair was more than a little shaken to see him standing before her, alive and well, after she had just left him in his hospital bed in Prague.

It was all too much for her. Before she could think and decide better her feelings took over. Jumping forward she pulled him into a tight embrace, inhaled his scent, having only so much control not to kiss him. Instead she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh god! You're here." she whispered, tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

Chuck tensed up completely by the sudden display of affection, returning the hug only hesitantly, awkwardly padding her on the shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I said I'd pick you up, didn't I?"

Blair pulled away and smiled at him bright and honest. She still wasn't sure about the date, how much history they've shared, so she needed to pull herself together. Appear normal.

"Yes, of course, you did." she answered, still being an emotional wreck, far away from her former bitchy self.

Chuck returned her smile reluctantly, obviously unsure how to react to this Blair.

"Let's join the others." he said eager to change the subject.

Ushering her inside the den that was his limo, his hand lightly graced her back. An all too familiar gesture for Blair.

She was looking forward to spend some time alone with him in their favorite spot to get some information out of him while merely enjoying his presence.

But sitting down inside the limo she was surprised to face a young Nate and ... Kati and Iz? Wow, she hasn't seen them in a while.

She wondered idly where Serena was while Chuck lounged in beside her, holding up a bottle of Dom.

"Waldorf, will you do the honor?" he asked, eyes pointing towards the bottle. "I know how much you enjoy popping the champagne."

He was right she loved doing it, usually insisting on getting the first hand on the bottle.

Today she shook her head. "You should do the honor, Bass. I know you love it as much as I do." she said trying to smirk.

Chuck bowed his head. "As you wish."

He provided them all with champagne flutes and opened the bottle to pour out the bubbly liquor to everyone.

Even if she should really keep a clear head, the alcohol was exactly what she needed right now. Blair took a sip to calm down her nerves. The vintage champagne did quite a good job. One of the many reason Dom was her favorite.

Her gaze returned to Chuck's profile as he downed his own glass, his right hand playing with ends of the scarf.

As Blair looked down at herself, she was pleased to see that she matched him with a little black dress. Not that she was surprised. Really. In retrospect they've always matched perfectly and therefore always appeared like a couple, even when they were not together.

It was like their minds were linked even over a distance. They had the same understanding of which color would fit an event perfectly.

Chuck turned his head and looked at her with quirked eyebrows.

"Why so serious, Waldorf?" he asked leaning in closer so that Blair was suddenly very aware of the smell of his cologne.

He had caught her off-guard. His closeness compared with his intense eyes, not to mention his, oh, so seductive voice was making her think of things she shouldn't think of now.

Chuck wasn't even trying anything, still she needed all her willpower not to jump on him.

Luckily Chuck wasn't aware of her slightly x-rated thoughts.

"Don't let Nathaniel's broodiness affect you." he continued, pointing his chin towards Nate who looked out of the window with absent minded eyes. Raking her mind she tried to come up with a witty remark that would also sound like her younger self, but the affects of the time travel were still wearing off, making her feel tired and therefore less quick with responses.

Too late. Chuck's gaze travelled towards Kati and Iz who had just lit a joint, waving him over quite excited.

The smirk returned to Chuck's face as he switched places, settling in between her minions. He rested his arms around their shoulders and took a deep drag.

Blair scrunched her nose but continued to watch.

Maybe it was the carefree attire but he looked so very young. A smile suddenly spread across her face.

It was nice to see him like this, simply enjoying his life and all the pleasantries that came with his luxurious lifestyle, without the burden of being CEO of a billion dollar company on his shoulders.

There was no trace of his future business demeanor. Not the slightest. Even though she knew that he was already very capable of being a business man, Victrola was proof enough.

Of course there was no reason for him to act all business right now. It was night or late evening and they were apparently on their way to a party.

Suddenly realization swamped over her. Her eyes went wide.

A party. Of course. She remembered.

Now she knew exactly which day it was, it was the day of the Kiss on the Lips party.

How could she forget? Serena had just returned from boarding school and the reason she was not here was because she didn't invite her. She had been too hurt that her supposedly best friend never contacted her. In addition she'd been worried about losing her position as queen.

Blair groaned. Oh, great. Did that mean she had to deal with the Serena crisis all over again? How long would she be stuck here?

They had actually been on good terms when she left, she wanted to keep it that way.

"Waldorf, are you alright?" Chuck asked from his spot between the two girls. How did he notice her mood-shift when he was supposedly preoccupied with girls, drugs and alcohol? They hadn't even ...

Oh, right. Now it hit Blair with full force. They were nothing more than friends right now. The night in the limo, butterflies, sneaking around, declarations of love and hate, moving to cloud nine and reality bringing them back to the basement. It never happened.

She'd told the weird time woman, "Send me back. Send me back to the beginning." This really was the beginning. But she hadn't meant this beginning! The woman completely misunderstood what she said.

In fact, Chuck and her had lots of beginnings. Sadly, that came along with having lots of endings. Not final endings though.

"I'm fine." She didn't mean to snap at Chuck, but did that women had to send her back this far? Or should she be grateful that she didn't end up in kindergarten classes?

Chuck, however, didn't seem to be offended at all. He just shrugged it off and returned to making out with Kati and Iz.

Blair's nose scrunched up in dislike watching the scenery before her. Too bad she had no reason to break them apart.

She looked out of the window, being sad that he didn't have any memories of their love. It was still all about to happen.

Thinking about it, a smile crossed her face and she looked back at a much occupied Chuck. She had the unique opportunity to add even more memories to their history! Maybe this period of time wasn't that bad after all.

She had been prepared to take down Jack, to scrunch him under the red soles of her Louboutins. That wasn't an option anymore. She was stuck here, with no one to take down. At least not in close proximity.

She could as well make the best of this situation and prevent a lot of bad stuff from happening.

If they would start dating sooner, built a preferable less dramatic relationship, they would surely make other decisions. And Chuck wouldn't be in stupid Prague, or not in one of his shady locations. Things would play out a lot more different.

The question was how would she get a young Chuck who had been afraid of any possible kind of commitment to suddenly start dating?

Well, she was Blair Waldorf. That was a huge plus.

Her only problem was that she wanted to work things out before she would strike. She needed a proper plan.

But of course she had been thrown right into the action. Why let things be easy for once?

It would be more than suspicious if she left now to hole up into her room for a few hours, especially since she was the hostess of this party. Becoming a social outcast was definitely not her intention. Moreover she didn't want to leave Chuck so soon.

So she needed to think fast now, remember what had happened.

Unfortunately her memory refused to come up with all the details that she would need for a quick smooth plan.

What she knew for sure was that Serena had crashed her party. Well, since she wasn't angry anymore there was no reason for her best friend not to be invited. And she might need her best friend if time travel business became too overwhelming. Not that she assumed she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Anyway, she took out her old phone, texting Serena that she was welcome to join them if she wanted. Blair would make sure her name was on the guest list.

If she remembered right, Chuck had spent the night hunting down some girls. Oh, and he got that black eye. Courtesy of Dan Humphrey.

This would not not be happening this time around, Blair decided. Even if she was lacking a plan, she would set things into motion this night. She wouldn't waste any time.

* * *

As soon as they arrived Blair went to inform the doorman of a last minute change on the guest list. Serena already texted her back, telling that she she was on a date right now but would try to attend her party later the night.

Ugh, Blair knew all too well who this date was. Dan Humphrey.

Admittedly, he would make some self-improvements in the following years, however that did not mean that she would ever approve of him or his neighborhood for that matter.

Her best friend would cling to him for far too long and date too many guys afterwards. Nate included.

Maybe, she thought quite pleased by her sudden idea, she could arrange something for Serena as well. So that she wouldn't have to struggle choosing between Nate and Brooklyn in the future. In her opinion S was better off with Nate. That had nothing to do with the fact that she loved their NJBC double dates.

If she had some time left she would definitely set something up for the two blondes.

Of course Chuck came first, being her absolute priority.

Entering the party she immediately scanned the crowd for his head of brown hair or his scarf. Whatever would catch her attention first.

The place was packed, the party in full swing which made it hard to spot him in the colorful lights that illuminated the ballroom.

However preoccupied Blair's mind was she couldn't stop to acknowledge what a great party she had planned. It was classy, yet modern. The perfect place for partying prep-school kids. Everyone was having a great time so far and she remembered that Kiss on the Lips had been the talk for months.

One of the many reasons she had been queen of Constance, no one could match her fast and perfect party planning ability. Good, almost no one, but Chuck's parties were different. More excessive, due to his hedonistic ways.

Moving forward through the dancing crowd, people tried to make small talk with her. Only allowing them to exchange few words she dismissed them quickly, too anxious to find Chuck again. Normally he needed five minutes to be surrounded by willing girls.

Her clock was ticking.

Luckily she spotted him soon. At the bar. Where else would he be if not in some dark corner?

Kati and Iz still in tow he was eyeing the people around. Female people of course. Blair snorted annoyed. This meant work.

At least he was still evaluating the crowd for possible conquests.

"I love freshmen." she heard him musing as she came closer. "They're so ..."

"Fresh?" That was Iz.

Blair followed their line of vision only to spot the last person she ever wanted to see. Jenny Humphrey.

Anger flooded through Blair's veins. She had banned that skank from the city, but of course she would be here in the past. Even worse that Chuck was eyeing her.

He would not come close her!

Not that she was jealous or anything, she knew that little Jenny Humphrey was nothing but a temporary distraction for him. Still, that didn't mean she wanted to see them together. Not now or ever again.

Chuck gulped down his scotch, abandoning the empty glass at the bar before stepping up to the freshman.

Blair knew that look on his face. It meant he was ready to conquer. Ugh.

An excited Jenny already saw him approaching.

Blocking Chuck's way with an elegant sidestep she gave Jenny her best "Move!" look over her shoulder before returning her full attention to the man in front of her.

"Bass." she greeted cheerful with a bright smile.

Chuck didn't even seem bugged that she had just ruined a possible hookup. Instead he seemed amused. His dark eyes zoomed in on her, most likely trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Waldorf. What's on your mind?"

Blair couldn't resist to run her hand along the lapel of his jacket. She loved doing this.

"I might need your assistance with something." she said using the best possible line to distract pre-limo Chuck.

"With what?" He smirked.

"Patience, Bass. I will fill you in later. Later when we have more time for explanations."

Or later when she had the time to actually think of an explanation. Grabbing his hand she lead him towards the dance floor.

"My my! You want to dance?" Chuck sounded genuinely astonished. "I have to say, you don't cease to surprise me today."

Blair turned around, closing the distance between them.

"Make it look convincing." she whispered, letting her lips purposely brush his earlobe. Chuck's eyes glistened in mischief as he returned her smirk.

"The pleasure will be all mine." he drawled back, coming even closer to envelope her in his arms.

Dancing with him was different. Usually when they danced it was at galas, fancy events, swaying in each others arms to slow music, lost in each others eyes, reveling in subtle touches and their undeniable chemistry. It was a magic like experience, not just for bystanders.

However, young Chuck's conception of 'make it look convincing' was apparently to close any kind possible distance. She felt his his heat through their clothes, his less than subtle touches. They weren't indecent but still very slinky.

Her younger self would have hated this kind of dancing, but older Blair was more than just a little turned on.

No wonder a sixteen year old Chuck was able to bed several models a week.

Their electricity was undeniable. Blair could feel it with every fiber of her being. They had not just sparks. They had fireworks.

Before Blair knew she grabbed Chuck by his collar, dragging him into the next dark corner. Pushing him against the wall in a very hot Blair Waldorf kind of way.

She pressed her heated body against his and locked their lips without hesitation.

Chuck responded all too eagerly, opening his lips he let her in.

Blair sighed in his mouth. He groaned back.

Oh, she had missed this so much, missed him. The always present familiar taste of scotch, his practiced hands roaming over her body, touching her in all the right places.

Blair clasped her hands behind his neck, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. She knew what he liked and was rewarded with another groan.

None of the party guests noticed them in the dark corner but as one of the numerous strobe lights flashed the place for not as much as a second one shocked pair of eyes saw them. Naturally Chuck and Blair were too preoccupied with each other to think of anyone else.

Neither of them knew how long they were going on, but it was Chuck who broke apart to gasp for air.

"Blair" he was breathless. Blair wasn't sure due to the darkness of their location but his cheeks seemed flushed.

"What are you doing?" Did he sound shocked?

"I thought we could have a little fun." Blair responded flirtatiously, her hands once again on his lapels.

Chuck shock his head, taking her hands in his he brought some distance between them.

Seemingly uneasy he looked around. Seconds passed before the sudden tension left his shoulders and he looked back at her, his eyes deep black holes.

"Pity." he sneered putting his hands in his suit pockets. "Seems like dear Nathaniel is nowhere in the vicinity."

Blair frowned. "Nate? What has this to do with Nate?"

"Oh, please. Like I wouldn't catch onto your plan of giving him a little performance."

"I don't follow." What was he talking about?

"Of course you do. Stop trying to deny it." Chuck's voice was cold. "I suppose he told you about the best friend and the boyfriend act. So exchanging saliva with me is just your way to take revenge."

"Oh god!" How could she be so stupid and forget about Nate? She had completely forgotten that their were dating. Well, you could hardly call it dating but they were an official couple. An official couple since kindergarten no less! And she had only shortly greeted him in the limo without thinking anything, too focused on his best friend.

Chuck only rolled his eyes. "Don't act all surprised now. Hugging me didn't work to get his attention so you had to take advantage on me on the dance floor. Too bad Nathaniel wasn't nearby to witness anything of it."

"I took advantage of you?" Blair laughed in disbelief. "You seemed more than willing to me."

"I was caught by surprise." Chuck shot back, not missing a beat. "Should probably congratulate you on playing your cards well, Waldorf."

"Please!" Blair scoffed, now angry. "Like I could make anyone jealous with you. Everyone knows that you jump on everything with a skirt. It's not an achievement."

"Care to explain then why you almost took me in this very corner?"

"I wasn't taking you!" She was exasperated by his accusation.

Chuck's eyebrows only rose higher, tilting his head he was giving her that 'believe what you want to believe' look which bugged Blair slightly.

That was the outcome when you didn't plan properly. She realized that fighting with him would get her nowhere, so she tried a different way.

Her face softened as she looked him deep into the eyes. "What just happened wasn't for revenge." she explained.

Chuck seemed confused, only for a moment. "Don't lie to me." he sounded less sore now, more sad. "I now your face when you got a scheme on your mind."

Even back then he knew her better than anyone else. If they were in a different situation Blair would be pleased.

"It's not what you think. This is different." Unfortunately she understood why Chuck was thinking what he was thinking, it would have been an interesting idea back then.

"Right." said Chuck with an ironic smile. "You pinned after my best friend since kindergarten, but just today you discovered that I'm what? The new love of your life? We've heard better."

"Chuck ..."

"Stop." Chuck shock his head and brushed her hand away. "Look I will forget what just happened. Nathaniel doesn't need to know." Chuck looked away from her, back to the packed dance floor. She wondered what was going on in his head.

"Now excuse me. I need to get a drink and maybe this hot exchange student from France." With those words he was gone, almost fleeing the scene. Blair didn't know how desperate he was in need of a drink.

Seeing his retreating back Blair fell against the wall.

Great, just great! She was angry and devastated. Not because she felt heartbroken again, it was more because of her immense stupidity. She felt like slamming her head against the brick wall.

Nate. How could she forget they had been dating?

Certainly, Chuck wouldn't start something with his best friends girlfriend. At least not as long as they were still together. Moreover she wouldn't want another Chuck and Nate breakup. She couldn't stand seeing them fighting, plus she knew that Chuck needed his bestie as much as she needed hers.

Straightening out her dress Blair made a decision and strode out of her corner. She had to set some things right, show where she was standing.

It was easy. She would find Nate and make a clean cut. They wouldn't work out anyway.

Even if he might feel a little sad, it would save them from a lot of damage.

Determination was clear visible on her face as she scanned the ballroom again, this time in search of a blonde head.

It wasn't a hard task to find him. He was leaning at the opposite wall, staring into nothingness with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Blair scrunched her nose. Beer and without a glass. She was glad Chuck never drank this stuff, she heavily disliked it. Good that she wouldn't have to kiss him. The break up would be easy.

* * *

Just forget everything, Chuck repeatedly commanded himself while hurrying towards the bar. He told her he would forget that incident and meant it that way. Nathaniel could never know. It was best for him to bury that particular memory of his life.

But however much he might repeat that new mantra in his head, it seemed to make everything worse.

It was like he could still feel the sweet sensation of her demanding lips on his, the bliss of tasting her, touching her. He could still feel it all, like she was still there.

Just telling himself that she wasn't anymore felt like a loss like something had been ripped from his body. The worst was that he hadn't felt like this before. Never.

Arriving at the bar he grabbed straight for a bottle of scotch from behind the bar counter. The bar tender shot him an angry glance. But Chuck didn't even notice, having already downed two glasses. It was not helping him a bit.

Good that he had a whole bottle. A whole bar.

Sitting down on one of the bar stools he couldn't believe Blair had used him for one of her schemes. Used him, not worked with him. And to get back at Nathaniel no less.

They never did something like that to each other. They had the same penchant for scheming and destruction, had the same twisted strategizing minds. Together they were invincible. And yet she had still worked against him.

Well, not exactly against him but if Nate had seen them he would return home with a black eye and without his best friend. His only friend. And he needed Nate.

Letting people in had always been a hard task for him. Blame it to the non-existent mother, blame it to the ever-absent father. He couldn't trust easily. Most people were mere pawns in his games. He surrounded himself with them, used them for his own amusement and threw them away at the end of night. To be alone again.

It was luck that he had even found someone like Nate.

He needed Blair as well. And he knew for a fact that she was struggling with the same problem, though not to the extend as he did. She had after all a family to fall back to.

It was hard for him trying to find the reason why she would put one of her few functioning relationships at risk. However, she decided to use him and then lie about it. Somehow that made it even worse.

Though she hadn't seemed like she was lying. Something about the hole situation was off, there was a fact that he wasn't quite able to grasp yet. He wasn't sure, but hated to be left in the dark.

By now the bottle in front of him was half empty. As his alcohol supplies were fading the feeling of Blair's lips didn't.

That is not normal, he thought. He must be getting the flu or something. There was no other explanation. He hated it to be sick, especially since his dad's brunch was tomorrow. That would make the day even worse.

Wondering if he needed to drink himself into oblivion to feel better he poured another drink. It wasn't often but sometimes he cursed his high tolerance.

Slightly turning his head he spotted a woman only a few bar stools away.

He pursed his lips. She was ... doable.

If his scotch couldn't erase the memory of Blair maybe a hooker could.

Grabbing his tumbler he put on his best 'I'm Chuck Bass' façade and strode over to the girl.

* * *

Believing that her few Nate break ups would give her some practice and therefore make it easy to do it again, Blair realized she had been mistaken. Breaking up with Nate while looking into his sad puppy dog eyes was a hard task.

She almost felt guilty, especially since Nate didn't see it coming.

Hurting him was not her intention. But staying with him would hurt them both far more so she knew it was the right decision.

It was true, she loved Nate, she always would, but more as a friend and definitely not in the way she loved Chuck. She loved him but was not in love with him. Never was, never would.

She tried to explain as much as she could, told him that it wasn't about Serena and that she wouldn't have a problem if he started dating her. She thought it was a smart move to encourage him to date her best friend, that way he couldn't be that angry if she started dating his best friend, right?

When she finally ended her speech she felt relief - didn't she always feel relief when she broke up with him?

Nate hadn't said a word, only looked at her dumbfounded.

"Nate?" She would make sure that he got what she just said.

"You want to break up?" he asked finally. Blair inwardly rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you the past two minutes. Have you even listened?"

"Uh, yes, of course." Nate raked his fingers through his hair sporting a confused face.

"It's just ... You know ...it feels so unreal ... that it's suddenly supposed to be over."

"Because we've been dating since kindergarten." Blair explained patiently. "But trust me, it's best for both of us. And we don't really make each other happy, do we?"

Nate hesitated.

"Probably not." he admitted and grinned unexpectedly. "So you're really okay if I start talking to Serena again?"

"I -" Blair opened her mouth but was interrupted by screams and shoutings. Looking around she spotted a commotion at the bar. What was that about? She couldn't remember anything like that.

A bad feeling was arising in the pit of her stomach and she waved for security to be safe before she grabbed Nate's arm to see what was going on.

Pushing several people aside she made her way to the 'front row'. What she spotted made her freeze in shock.

There was Chuck, on the floor, his hand covering his nose.

"- girlfriend." said the angry guy towering over him, holding his fist. A blonde with a way too short dress was anxiously standing behind him. Probably the girlfriend.

Blair watched the guy with narrowed furious eyes. How dare he punch Chuck! And at her party no less!

He will regret doing that, Blair would make sure of it. Whoever he was.

Turning her head she saw the security guards coming closer. Good.

"It was an honest mistake." said Chuck clearly pissed while working himself upwards.

"There's nothing honest about it." spat the guy wildly stepping forward.

Chuck glared at him. Blair knew that look meant nothing good. It was like adding fuel to a fire.

"It's certainly not my fault that your girl is dressed like a high-class hooker!" Chuck sneered. Fuel added. The guy exploded. Face crimson red from anger.

"You will regret saying that!"

A scream escaped Blair's lips as he wielded his fist. Chuck flinched in expectation of another blow, but the fist never made contact with Chuck's other cheek.

Nate had stepped up and caught the fist out of the air he pushed the guy back.

"Man, what is your problem?" he asked sounding vexed while positioning himself in front of Chuck. "Whatever happened, he said that it was a mistake."

If the guy wanted to get at Chuck he would have to go trough Nate now. A seemingly angry Nate.

Stepping back the guy took in Nate's athletic appearance and gulped. Nate was usually easygoing, everyone's friend, but never mess with his best friend.

Blair saw Chuck leaning against the bar counter, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance in a fist fight and obviously relieved to have a protector now.

"Fine" the guy grumbled in surrender, taking his girlfriend by the hand.

"Nothing's fine!" Blair was exasperated, still furious as she stepped up and let the security guards take the couple between them.

"Don't expect to ever be invited again." she hissed as they were escorted out. To be honest she didn't even know who they were, had she ever seen them? It didn't matter, their social destruction was a sure thing.

She watched them walk away in satisfaction before she looked around to check on Chuck.

Nate had helped him onto one of the bar stools and got ice from the bartender while Chuck closed his eyes, pressing the scarf against his nose.

People were still gawking so Blair glared at them clapping her hands to get their attention. "Show's over." she announced. "Now get back to whatever you were doing before."

The bystanders stared at her for a few more seconds before they reluctantly followed her orders.

As soon as they were gone Blair hurried to Chuck's side. She actually felt a little guilty. This scene didn't happen the last time, so did that mean it was her fault? She'd tried to prevent Chuck from getting a get a black eye, but apparently it was harder to change the outcome than she assumed.

"Are you okay?" she asked asked worried taking in the damage that had been done to his handsome face. His left eye was already bruising and his nose was covered by the scarf that he hold up to it.

She wasn't sure but thought it could be worse.

Lazily Chuck opened one eye and took the scotch that Nate offered him.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Ah ... turned out the girl wasn't a hooker but someone's girlfriend." Chuck drawled before knocking back the amber liquid.

"Never mess with a guys girlfriend." Nate said jokingly, causing Chuck to choke on his drink. Blair's hand ran circles over his back, attempting to calm him.

"Are you okay?" she asked again as he seemed to relax.

"Fine." he said, not pushing her hand away. "Better a broken nose than a broken heart I presume. Right?" Nate snickered lightly so Blair shut him up with one sharp glare.

She wasn't sure what he meant. Had he already developed feelings for her? Or ...

Being worried suddenly she ripped the scarf from Chuck's hands to check if his nose was okay. He winced slightly but Blair didn't notice. Too relieved seeing that his nose was alright.

Oh, she would go back in time again and jump on the guys back if he had indeed broken the nose that always teasingly nudged her skin whenever Chuck kissed her.

"I'm fine." said Chuck again while carefully holding the ice filled scotch glass against his bruised eye. "You two stop to worry. It's nothing a scotch and a pair of twins can't fix."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should head to the hospital. Just to be sure."

"Don't be dramatic." Chuck responded closing his eyes again.

"Blair!" sounded another voice over the blasting music.

Entrance, Serena van der Woodsen, wearing a golden dress and having Humphrey trail behind.

Both came to a halt next to Blair. "Nate" Serena said seemingly a little uncomfortable. "and ... Chuck? What happened?"

Chuck opened his eyes again. "Blondie." he greeted in a bored tone.

They waited if he would say more but he only put down the glass and refilled it with scotch.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"You invited me. And since I just returned I thought it would be rude if I don't show up. I texted you. Remember?"

"Right." Blair had actually forgotten about her text after everything that happened tonight. Dancing with Chuck, kissing Chuck, breaking up with Nate and seeing Chuck getting into trouble. At least her party was more eventful than the last time.

"Oh, guys that is Dan." Serena said reminding her date. "Dan meet Blair, Nate and Chuck."

"Hey" Dan actually waved.

"Hey" responded Blair taking the Humphrey outfit in. Wasn't there just one time he could dress properly?

Nate only nodded towards him, perhaps evaluating if Dan was a threat or not.

Chuck showed no reaction at all.

"So what happened?" Serena asked again. "Chuck looks terrible."

"Thanks."

"This needs ice." Blair pointed at the forming black eye and accepted more ice cubes from the bar tender and an extra glass. Carefully she hold it up against the bruised skin.

Chuck was watching her with that intense gaze that made her wanting to kiss him once distract herself from having mental make out sessions with him on a bar stool she looked over to Serena.

"Ugh, apparently Chuck mistook someone's girlfriend with a hooker."

"She did look like one." Chuck added in bored self-defense.

"True." Blair agreed. "You should have seen her, S. I bet she's from Chapin."

Being slightly confused by Blair's unusual behavior Serene rose her eyebrows. She exchanged a quick look with Nate but he only shrugged. Chuck and Blair were not exactly an open book.

"I guess the guy had a point then." Dan said out of nowhere and with his best judgmental face expression.

Chuck's eyes zoomed in on the brown haired boy. "And you are?" he asked obviously annoyed by Dan's presence.

"Serena just introduced me." Dan said affronted. "I'm in your class. My name is Dan Humphrey."

"Whatever." Chuck made a careless gesture and looked away again.

Exhaling a deep breath he stood up and took the glass from Blair's hand, brushing her fingers slightly while doing, to place it back on the bar counter.

Their eyes locked for a few heartbeats. Brown meeting brown.

Blair could tell from this one moment that he was confused. A lot had happened today. She was not sure if one kiss was able to awake his butterflies. What she could tell for sure was that something was different from before the kiss.

Was it enough for him to fall in love or would he try to forget everything? More likely the latter, she knew how afraid young Chuck was of feelings.

However, she wasn't done, she would never be done with him.

She would show him that feelings weren't bad. That it was indeed a good thing to let them in. Though she would give him some time to process everything.

She wanted to take his hand in hers, give him an assuring squeeze to tell him that there is more to come. That he should be prepared. She didn't care if everyone would see.

But before she could do so Chuck cleared his throat, stepping back to avoid possible contact.

"I'm calling it a night. " he said raising an eyebrow at Nate.

"Nathaniel are you joining the after party in 1812?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, wait. Remember to put ice on your eye." Blair told him before he could leave.

Everyone stared at her in surprise making her realize that she was being maternal again. Damn Cyrus' influence!

"Sure" Chuck said after a short pause. "Goodbye friends. Dave. I'll see you at the Brunch tomorrow. Dave excluded."

"My name is Dan." was the immediate reminder but Chuck was already gone, taking Nate with him.

Great, thought Blair. Now she had to beat time with Serena and Humphrey before she could lock herself into her room and figure out a proper plan for tomorrow's brunch.

* * *

A.N: The first chapter with real Chair interaction, yay! Chuck definitely feels something now, he just can't name it yet.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chapter. And maybe also what you think will happen at the brunch? Because that's what the next chapter will deal with. Big surprise, isn't it? :D Of course there will be a lot of changes.

PS: Did you notice that I adapted the 2x5 bar fight scene? I feel bad about giving Chuck the black eye but since Blair is still adjusting to everything and she's lacking a plan that's why I didn't want to change the outcome too drastically in the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Again thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs I got for this story. :)

It's great to see that it is well received.

* * *

The feeling of being a time traveller wasn't how Blair imagined it to be. True, she never really thought about it before, just assumed it might be fun to meddle with everyone, know everything in advance. And it was true to some degree. What she didn't know was how things would turn out in the future if she changed certain events in the past. She didn't know which effect her doings would have on the future.

The main question that was bothering her was how present time Chuck was doing and when she would be able to go back and see him again. Maybe as soon as she saved him? She could only hope.

Blair had actually tried to contact the time women, stupidly standing in her walk-in closet to ask for some kind of message. Just to know if future Chuck was better or at least stable.

Now half an hour later she was pacing through her dark room. Wide awake and anxiously wringing her hands due to a terrible nightmare.

She couldn't remember much but the fear was still very evidently clutching her heart reluctant to release it from its fast thudding.

The nightmare had been about Chuck that was all she knew. Was that the message she'd asked for? Did that woman sent her a dream saying that future Chuck was not alright? She wouldn't bear if something happened to him while she was not at his side. If something happened to him at all!

Blair quickened her pace. The long silk dressing gown flew behind her like a cape making her look like a ghost in the dark moonlit room.

This state of uncertainty was driving her insane. She wished she could talk to someone but everyone would label her as crazy if she told the truth. Feeling very much alone Blair realized how much she missed her future family, future Serena, future Nate ... future Chuck.

If she could at least seek young Chuck's closeness for comfort, just lying in his arms would calm her down, make it easier to sort things out. But it was too early. Young Chuck had never done something like that and it might scare him if she showed up on his doorstep a cuddle request in tow.

She hated the feeling of having no one to turn to, no one to confide in.

Blair stopped her pace and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. If that nightmare really was a sign and future Chuck was indeed not in a good state then she needed to speed things up here in the past.

She had thought to give young Chuck a little more time, take things slow so that it would be easier for him to sort out his feelings. But that was not an option anymore. She was too afraid about future Chuck's wellbeing so she thought of the best way to awake those damn butterflies.

The most effective method was probably to sleep with him. Chuck's butterflies had shown up after they slept together for the first time. That fateful night in the limo.

Blair knew she was basically a virgin again, at least physically. Surely not the best side effect of time traveling.

However, that night in the limo held her special place in her heart. Sleeping with Chuck before Victrola meant to sacrifice a memory that they both valued a lot. Hell, they even celebrated that night, calling it the Limoversary. Chuck's idea not hers.

But she couldn't wait until Victrola again. She feared that would be too long. If she needed to sleep with the Bass to make him fall for her again she would do it. As long as her first time was still with Chuck she assumed it was okay. They would have plenty of time afterwards to give his limo some meaning.

She would just do it tomorrow at the brunch, Blair decided thinking that it wouldn't be that hard to get him laid. She knew all his favorite spots, all the buttons she had to push.

Plus sixteen year old Chuck was way to eager to get into every girls pants. It couldn't be that much of a challenge.

And since she broke up with Nate yesterday there was nothing in their way.

* * *

 _... Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends ... and enemies. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

Chuck closed the door behind the girls from room service while lazily scanning the Gossip Girl blast that awakened him only a few minutes ago. Having slept in he almost felt grateful that something had been able to awake him.

Almost. He felt still very much hungover and would just love to get drunk all over again but his dad's brunch was only a few hours away. He at least needed to appear sober.

However a night spent with booze, drugs and the attentive hotel staff hasn't helped to remove the night's prior events from his mind.

He not only felt groggy after a much sleepless night that he spent thinking of Blair, there was something else. Something he couldn't quite name yet. The only thing he knew was that it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Man, I'm sorry." Nate said as he joined Chuck at the bar, ready to receive the famous but slightly disgusting Bassian hangover cure.

"Don't be." Chuck shrugged while throwing all the ingredients in the mixer. "Neither of us heard the alarm."

"Yeah, but Blair would usually remind me with a call. I counted on it and totally forgot that she probably won't do it anymore."

"Trouble in paradise huh?" Chuck commented feeling not really comfortable to talk about Blair that early in the morning.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We broke up yesterday."

Hearing that Chuck almost knocked his mixer over. Luckily Nate couldn't see his face since he buried his head in his arms, still half asleep. Or depressed, thinking about the break up.

Chuck forced in deep breaths to regain his composure of indifference.

"Really? When did that happen?" he asked seemingly uninterested, when he was actually impatient to hear more.

"Uh, yesterday at Kiss on the Lips. I think just before your bar fight." came Nate's muffled answer.

Chuck stared at the slouched figure that was his best friend in disbelief, blood rushing in his ears. So it happened after Blair was all over him in the corner. Did she break up with Nate because of him? No, that was simply impossible. Even having that thought was ridiculous. There must be another reason.

And he didn't just feel excited about the breakup. In fact, he couldn't care less.

Nate didn't tell him but Chuck knew for a certain that Blair was the one who ended things, not Nate. His friend didn't have the guts to do it. Honestly he had assumed Blair would stick to her version of a fairytale for as long as possible, try everything to mend her relationship and most of all keep Serena and Nate apart. But if he remembered right she invited the blonde girl to her party yesterday. Much to his surprise. Blair herself had told him at school that Serena would not be invited.

"It wasn't a bar fight." Chuck corrected absentminded, still trying to figure out Blair's motives.

"He sucker-punched me, you saw it. If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him." He didn't even notice what he was saying, his mind far away working on a more important subject.

So was all of Blair's odd behavior yesterday part of some elaborated plan? It must be. If yes, what was she aiming at?

Last night he thought she wanted to get Nate's attention but then why would she invite Serena and break up with Nate? Something just didn't add up.

"'Cause you kill people now?"

He barely registered his friend's voice, too deep in thought.

"You gonna strangle him with your scarf?" Nate looked up amused. That brought Chuck back for a moment.

"Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel." he said miffed that his favorite accessory was being targeted. "It's my signature. Besides, I get the impression that you're not that upset after your lifelong girlfriend broke up with you."

Nate looked at him wide eyed.

"Honestly?" he said after a long pause. "I don't really know what to feel. Blair didn't even seem sad ..." he confessed looking down at his hands like something was bothering him. "She seemed so different. Kinda less Blair ..."

Chuck could only partly agree to that last statement. Yes, Blair was acting different ever since he picked her up last night, but not in a way that was less Blair. It was more like another side of Blair. It was hard to explain. Or he was just going crazy. Anyway, wasn't Nate supposed to be the one knowing her?

"Talk to Chuck." he encouraged his friend, keen on getting more information. He would figure out if Blair was up to something.

"It was weird. I mean ..." Nate stopped obviously thinking about the conversation that went down yesterday. "Man, she basically wanted me to start dating Serena."

Chuck's eyebrows rose upwards. That was unexpected, he thought as he poured them the green hangover cure.

"Really?" Unexpected but definitely interesting. "And what- I mean, are you going to do it? Date Serena?" He knew that Nate wanted her. The Shepherd wedding was just one of many examples that the blonde girl has always been on his mind. If he would actually start dating her was a hole other question.

"I don't know. But I wanted to talk to her anyway... Or maybe I should talk to Blair first. Do you think she regrets last night?"

"What I think, Nathaniel, is that you should make up your mind before you talk to anyone. And if Blair regrets anything she will probably let you know."

"Maybe you're right..." Nate contemplated. "I will see how she's at the brunch later.

Do you maybe know in which room Serena's staying here at the Palace?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I don't happen to know every guests room number, Nathaniel."

Of course his friend would ignore his advice to think things trough before acting.

Seriously, Chuck didn't even know how it seemed to be so difficult for Nate to choose between Serena and Blair. If he got to pick he'd knew exactly who he wanted. Wherever that thought was coming from. Chuck shock his head and handed the hotel phone over to Nate.

"Just call the front desk. Drop my name. You'll have her room number in no time." he told his friend with a fake smirk. "I'll go hit the shower."

He didn't know why he encouraged Nate to contact Serena first. Maybe hot water pouring on his head would do some wonders and clear his mind.

Whatever Blair's motives may be, he would make sure to find out at the brunch.

* * *

Blair was just going through her old lingerie collections that were scattered all over her bed as she heard Dorota's announcement from downstairs.

"Miss Blair, visitor for you!"

Finally. She waited for that wannabe to show up all morning, now it was time to put her in her place. Once and for all.

"Jenny." she greeted coldly as she slowly descended the stairs, one hand casually on the handrail. "What are you doing here?"

"I ...uh, wanted to bring you your calligraphy pencils." Jenny said nervously holding up the mentioned writing utensils.

Just like the last time, Blair thought. How ... expected.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. What do you really want?" she asked coming to a halt in front of the blonde girl. She was actually mildly interested to hear the answer. The last time was about Chuck but since she stopped their acquaintance last night that couldn't be the reason.

Jenny gulped visibly, obviously trying to appear tough. "Actually I ... I wanted to ask you if I could become part of your closer group. I mean all I do is running your errands."

"And that is your strength." Blair said with a fake smile, waving her off. "My answer is no. You can go now. I have more important things to do." Jenny was already costing her last nerve.

"Actually that wasn't a question." Jenny stopped her, voice gaining strength. Blair tilted her head curiously. What now?

"I don't want to run your errands anymore. I want a higher position or I will tell everyone about your affair with Chuck Bass."

Blair's brows rose upwards. Hm, that was unexpected. Guess when you're meddling with time it was inevitable to face a couple new surprises.

"Really?" she laughed now causing an irritated look on Little J's face.

"Yes! I saw you two yesterday."

Seeing Jenny try to blackmail her only let the aversion she felt for the girl increase. She stepped closer towards Jenny and brought them face to face.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked dangerously calm.

"No, not yet." Jenny said. "And I don't want to tell anyone. I just want to be your friend."

Blair snorted disgusted. "Please, after all you did? We could never be friends."

"What?" Jenny stared at her wide eyed. She seemed almost shocked. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Not yet, thought Blair. The now naive blonde would cause a lot of trouble in the future. Blair almost wished Jenny had done something wrong so she could ban her again.

"Friends have to like each other." Blair explained. "And do you really think I could like someone who tries to blackmail me?" Blair forced in a deep breath. She shouldn't think too much about future Jenny Humphrey.

"Now tell me who knows." she enquired.

"No one ... I told you ..."

Blair only quirked an eyebrow and Jenny caved in immediately. It was still very easy to intimidate her.

"Okay. My brother, but he's the only one. I swear."

"Dan knows?" Oh, that was not good, thought Blair. Not that she cared about the Humphrey's and their opinions but Dan was seeing Serena. And if Serena knew she might tell Nate. She didn't want Nate to know that early. He would probably blame Chuck and Chuck would most likely blame her. This could not happen again.

"You won't tell anyone else." Blair instructed Jenny.

"But -"

"No buts!" Blair cut her off. "They won't believe you anyway. Or do you have any proof? Did you take a photo?"

"No..." Jenny looked down at her feet. The defeated expression on her face caused Blair to smile amused.

"How quaint. You still need to learn so much Little J. Go ahead tell everyone what you think you saw. But without proof? Who do you think they'll believe? Me, their queen? Or you, the wannabe from Brooklyn?" Blair knew she was sounded cruel but couldn't stop. "Now turn on your knock-off heels and get out!"

Jenny flinched, her blue eyes wide and glassy. "I'm sorry..." she stammered before she almost ran into the elevator. Blair didn't see the scorned look that appeared on Jenny's face as soon as the doors closed in front of her.

She started to message her her temples almost feeling bad for the way she had treated Jenny. A Jenny who hadn't done anything yet. But all she could see when the girl tried to blackmail her was future Jenny Humphrey with the massive eye makeup and the white blonde hair.

Blair released the hold breath. She would need to keep an eye on that Jenny, she had a feeling that it wasn't the last time she would try something. Hell, she knew it wasn't the last time, but for now she needed to focus on the brunch again.

Blair grabbed her phone to dial Serena's number. This time she would make sure that they watched Tiffany's and that her friend would not meet Humphrey to go with him to the brunch.

"Hey, S." she greeted. "It's Sunday. You remember our little tradition?"

"Of course!" Serena assured her. "I just picked up the croissants. I'm on my way."

"Good." Blair smiled.

* * *

Coming to a halt in the doorway Blair surveyed the Palace dining room that had been redecorated for Bart's annual brunch. Everything looked as decadent as she remembered it to be which was only good. Her plan was still on and she didn't want any more surprises.

She spotted Chuck immediately at one of the many tables and marched over to him. He was alone nursing a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Chuck." she said beaming.

"Blair." Chuck lazily lifted his eyes, frowning upon her honest smile.

She took the chair next to him. While slowly crossing her legs Blair made sure that the hem of her white dress rode up a little. She watched contently how Chuck's eyes landed on the newly exposed fabric of her patterned tights before he returned his gaze to her eyes.

That's her Chuck, Blair thought pleased. Always receptive to temporary distractions but also always bringing his main attention back to her face.

"No appetite?" Blair asked now spotting the plate in front of him filled with not as much as a few fruits.

"I don't feel so well." Chuck responded while swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

"Oh" Blair had to hold back a smile remembering his words. "I feel sick. Like there is something in my stomach. Fluttering."

Butterflies? Did that mean he felt them or was he simply hungover?

"How are you?" she asked and put a hand on his arm, still feeling a little too happy.

Looking at her hand and back to her concerned face Chuck's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it that you want?" he asked truly interested. "Because you've been acting weird since I picked you up yesterday."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Weird?" she asked, but felt secretly pleased that he noticed her change, could exactly name time.

"Your break up with Nathaniel? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call that weird." Blair said in a cheerful tone. "I would call it clear-headed."

"You know" Chuck mused, suddenly holding up his cellphone. "The news haven't reached Gossip Girl yet, I bet she would love to know."

Blair looked at him in question. "Go ahead. Tip her off." she said thinking that if was best if everyone knew.

Chuck put down the phone immediately and leaned in closer.

"So you want her to know?" he questioned, low voice.

Oh, so he was testing her. Probably to figure out her motives.

"Actually I would welcome it if everyone knows." Blair answered silently. Their foreheads almost touched.

They could both feel the electricity sparking between them. The only difference was that Blair was familiar with it, reveled in it, while Chuck was confused. There had always been something between them but since yesterday it felt even stronger.

Chuck leaned back trying to avoid the feeling. Blair watched him taking a sip from his scotch. He seemed almost nervous.

She wanted to say more, explain that Nate and her were over for good, but she didn't get the chance to do it. Because Kati and Iz joined their table carrying full plates of food. And Nate and Serena were now approaching as well.

Blair sighed. Over was their little moment.

Standing up she left to help herself to the buffet as well. There was so much delicious looking food that she decided to try from everything a bit. It was more than she ate the last time, but she reasoned she would need her strength for later the day.

As she returned only moments later she was disappointed to see Nate lounging on the place next to Chuck. He just playfully nudged Chuck's shoulder laughing probably about one of Chuck's sleazy jokes.

Luckily Serena occupied the chair next to Nate so that Blair didn't have to sit beside her freshly broken up ex. Instead she had to take her place between Serena and Iz, opposite to Chuck.

He gave her a hard to interpret side glance as she sat down, but quickly refocused on Nate.

Being not quite satisfied with the current situation Blair decided to wait for the next good opportunity and chat with S while doing so. They already had a long talk earlier this day during Tiffany's but Blair was curious about one thing in particular.

"I saw you arrived with Nate." she said in a low voice always checking if the boys might listen to them but they were occupied with whatever talk they were having. Their bromance was adorable.

"Anything there is to know about the two of you?"

Serena looked around a little uncomfortable before leaning in closer, "He wants to talk to me." she whispered. "I really don't know what about, but I managed to persuade him to have brunch first. I wanted to check if you're okay with it."

Blair smiled mildly. She told Serena earlier about their break up. What she did't say was that she was okay if the two blondes would hang out, talk ... or do more. Serena's long one-sided talk about a certain Humphrey had hindered that.

However she had the opportunity to do it now. "I'm completely fine." Blair assured her friend. "You two can do whatever you want."

"Really? You are okay with it?" Serena seemed surprised.

"Really. I am completely fine." Blair said. "So will you give him the chance to talk?"

"I guess ... since you say you're fine with it." Serena shrugged rearranging the fruits on her plate. "You know Dan is really really nice ... but this wave? It was a little weird. I think he doesn't like me..."

Blair suppressed her snicker. Humphrey played into her cards without even realize it.

"Just talk to Nate." she encouraged again.

Feeling a familiar dark stare Blair averted her eyes from Serena and met Chuck's. His lips curled knowingly before he looked back at Nate to say something. Wait, did he listen in on their conversation?

Surely he didn't hear them. Blair was certain her voice had been low enough, Serena's too.

But then why would he look at her that way?

It frustrated her not to know the answer. Damn that motherchucker and his mysterious glances!

The brunch went on without being much interesting. Blair could only make smalltalk with Kati, Iz and Serena since the boys were still very focused on their conversation. Overhearing some words Blair figured out they were planning one of their beloved Lost Weekends. Chuck was actually the real planner of al those infamous Lost Weekends but Nate chipped in some ideas as well.

Hearing right he suggested a basketball game for this years weekend. Classic Nate.

And Chuck said something about strip poker. Ugh, classic Chuck.

Blair thought it would be nice to spice up the dull brunch by distracting Chuck a little. But just as she released her foot off her heel Chuck finished the conversation and left the table, apparently to mingle with the other guests of his dad's brunch.

It was almost like he somehow sensed what she was about to do and left to avoid it.

Was it possible that he tried to avoid her? Feeling frustrated again Blair wanted to follow him.

She put her heel back on again but Nate hold her up before she could leave. "Hey, Blair. Are you ... I mean ... How are you? We haven't had the chance to talk this morning. I mean ... since last night." he looked at her nervously.

Because you were busy trying to talk to Serena and discussing your next night out with your best friend, thought Blair slightly annoyed. It was only good that they broke up.

He wasn't trying to get back together, was he? She could only hope that Nate would be able to make up his mind this time and not chase after Serena before trying to save their relationship.

So she gave him a wide smile. "I couldn't be better. Thank you for asking, Nate." with that she pushed back her chair standing up to avoid a longer conversation and to look for Chuck. "Now excuse me. I need to socialize with the other guests. If you want something you need to work for it."

She left, not noticing that Nate's eyes followed her interested.

Blair didn't need long to spot Chuck standing next to Bart his eyes glued to the floor.

It was odd to see them together again after everything that Chuck's been through following Bart's passing. The picture of Chuck standing on the ledge of a building was one of the things she would never be able to forget. It had taken all her strength too pull him down from the edge and into into her safe arms.

Maybe it wouldn't be that much of an ordeal if things between Chuck and Bart ended on better terms. She knew Bart loved his son, his own twisted way of love but love indeed. Otherwise he surely wouldn't leave Bass Industries to Chuck.

Judging the expression on Chuck's face now their conversation didn't go well.

Chuck closed his eyes for a few milliseconds before he regained his composer. He looked up again pointing his chin towards one of the models who were posing as Greek statures and said something. Bart only shock his head.

Coming closer Blair heard him saying, "Do me a favor, will you?" Chuck looked at him in question, maybe even with a little spark of hope in his eyes. Hope that his father would actually need him for something.

However, Blair knew Bart's next words crushed Chuck in way no one could ever crush him with those words.

"Loose the scotch, it's barely noon."

Admittedly it was a little early to drink hard liquor, but how was Chuck supposed to know better when he was never raised properly, when this was his almost only way to get Bart's attention?

All the relationships they had with their parents were complicated and messed up but Chuck's was the worst.

Before Bart could leave his son standing alone she joined them and took the drink from Chuck's hand.

"I'm back. Thanks for guarding my drink, Chuck." she said before downing the contents of the glass in one gulp.

It took all her willpower not to cough. Her throat was burning. How did Chuck drink this stuff like it was water?

Instead she feigned surprise at Bart like she just noticed his presence.

"Oh, hello Mr. Bass."

"Miss Waldorf." Bart looked at the empty tumbler in her hand. Apparently a little confused.

"Oh, that." Blair laughed nervously. "I just had a rough morning. Chuck offered to keep an eye on it while I used the ladies' room. A real gentleman your son."

Maybe she laid it on a little too thick but it seemed to work.

Bart quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Blair only smiled sweetly. Why would she be lying?

And Bart seemed to believe her. Parents always believed her. "You may want to lay down the drinks." he advised.

"Don't worry it was my last one." Blair assured him, her wide smile never fading.

Bart shock his head and looked back at Chuck.

"Charles." Chuck subtly straightened a little. "Join me in a few minutes I'd like to introduce you to some people."

Hearing those words Chuck's eyes widened. "Of course, father." he responded quickly.

Bart nodded at them both and left to talk with someone that looked like a business associate.

"I guess that went well." Blair remarked satisfied with the outcome.

"Why did you do this?" Chuck asked turning to her, still stunned.

"I'm just helping you out."

"I don't need help." Blair almost sighed. He could be so stubborn at times.

"It looked to me like you did. It's not a bad thing to let people help you."

"Really?" Chuck asked ironically. He was still very well surrounded by his walls. It wouldn't be easy to bring them down.

"I'm not sure if you're trying to help or if this is just some twisted part of your game. And I know you're up to something. Tell me what kind of game you're playing."

Blair would just love to tell him everything but the truth was just too abstruse and she wasn't sure if it would help her plan so she decided to avoid a concrete answer.

"It's not a game. I'm merely changing faiths, sealing destinies.

Chuck smirked. "That is a game, Waldorf. And your favorite if I might add."

"Maybe I'm finally learning that some games a better not be played."

Chuck's brow furrowed. She knew he didn't quite follow, perhaps he would remember her words in two years.

"Tell me." he said now. "Does this plan involve bringing Nathaniel and Serena together?"

"Why? What exactly did Nate tell you?" Blair asked, still not sure if he listened in on her and Serena's conversation earlier.

"He told me what there is to know." came the response. It kind of amused Blair to imagine that bro talk.

She shrugged. "Don't you think Serena and Nate would make a striking couple?" She partly hoped he would agree. That way they could work something out to bring the two blondes together. Scheming always had this effect of bringing them closer.

"I don't understand you." Chuck said his brow again furrowed in confusion. "Is that your way to ruin Serena's new relationship? Because last I heard she was out with this badly dressed loser who's been disgracing the Palace courtyard all morning."

Blair's head perked up hearing that. "Dan?" she asked surprised. "You say he's in the courtyard?"

"You know him?" Chuck sounded suspicious again.

Blair waved off. "Hardly. Tell me, is he still in the courtyard?"

"Nope."

Blair felt relieved. That was before Chuck looked down on his phone sporting a pleased expression that couldn't possibly mean any good.

"He's at the front desk now." he informed her smugly. "Might be interesting to watch how he tries to reach Serena here. And most of all why."

"What?!" Blair was horrified. That couldn't happen. Not now!

"You need to remove him." she urged Chuck her hand clutching tightly around his arm. "Call security. Just do something!"

"Hey!" Chuck shock off her hand. "Don't wrinkle my suit."

"Did you listen what I said?"

"I did." Chuck answered watching her with dark eyes. "But why would I call security? Who am I to ruin a good show?"

Oh, great! Chuck was no help.

"I'll be right back." she told him over the shoulder already hurrying to the front desk. She would take care of Humphrey. He wouldn't ruin what she planned for today.

* * *

Chuck watched Blair leave, lips pursed in interest. If she thought he would stand here to wait for her return she was clearly mistaken. Her odd behavior still seemed like a mystery to him. A mystery that needed to be solved.

So he waited a few seconds before he followed slowly, interested to see why she was so irritated by the presence of that ... persona.

Plus he always loved to be on the ground floor of a scandal, perhaps he would find out something worth knowing.

Arriving on top of the wide staircase that led down to the front desk he spotted Blair talking insistently to the brown haired boy before she forced him out of the doors.

A look of relief was on her face as she turned back.

Chuck quickly hid behind one of the marble columns as she made her way back upstairs. His interest was piquet. Why did she want that boy gone? Was he some kind of threat in her plan to match Serena and Nate?

Whatever it was, she didn't bother to fill him in and if she wanted play her own game then he would do the same. He was surely no one to ignore a good opportunity to add some drama to this dull brunch.

This should be fun, he thought as he left his hiding spot to hurry towards the entrance doors.

The doorman saw him coming and hold the door open making it easy for Chuck to follow the Brooklyn boy who had nearly reached the gates.

"Daniel!" he called out to stop him. Yes, he knew his name. His memory was perfectly intact. Calling him Dave, pretending not to know him was just more fun.

Chuck slowed his pace casually placing one hand in his pocket as Dan stopped to wait for him.

"It's Dan actually." he corrected before he realized who was approaching him.

"Wait, what do you want?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

"Giving you the rare opportunity to attend a high society event without meeting the dress code." Chuck said with a confident smirk

Dan only frowned so Chuck continued. This was just too easy. "I heard you wanted to talk to Serena. And she's inside." He pointed over his shoulder towards the entrance doors.

"And you out of all people want to help me?"

Chuck shrugged. "Call it charity."

Dan gave him an annoyed look. "Wow, I didn't know you knew the word charity."

This boy certainly was eager to live a life without any friends, Chuck thought.

"There's a first time for everything."

"You know what? That is weird." Dan said now. "Because Blair just suggested it's better if I leave."

"Really?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow. "And did Blair mention why?"

"No." Dan seemed to think about it before he continued. "But she seemed to have an honest reason, so if you suddenly start to acknowledge my presence and invite me inside then I think it really is better to leave." With that he turned and walked away.

Chuck's confident attire never faded. It was easy for him to read people, thus even easier to manipulate them with words. And that Brooklyn boy was like an open book for him.

"Poor clueless Humpty-Dumbty." he called out in a mocking tone.

Dan kept walking.

"Blair's plan is to pair Serena up with Nate."

Dan stopped.

Chuck waited a few seconds so that his words would have a greater impact before he added. "Nate Archibald." Hook, line and sinker.

Dan came back. He was obviously thrown by that revelation.

"Wait, I thought Blair is dating Nate?"

"Gossip Girl is not up to date these days. Couples change fast on the Upper Eat Side." Chuck explained. He knew he was winning. "And if Serena decides to date Nate we both know you will cease to exist for her. So now might be your last chance. You better except my offer."

Dan ground his teeth contemplating if it was wise what he was about to do.

"Fine." he finally agreed. It felt like he was making a deal with the devil. Especially as Chuck started grinning triumphantly.

"But why are you helping me?" Dan requested to know. "It's not like we're friends." He had a feeling that the devil before him followed his very own agenda. Dan almost felt like a pawn in an elaborated chess game.

"We're not nor will we ever be." Chuck drawled. "Which is why my intentions are none of your business. Now come in before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay." Dan said following Chuck back inside, always a small step behind.

"So how exactly can you squeeze me in? I mean I talked to the guy at the front desk for hours and he only told me that this is an exclusive event."

Chuck barely looked at the other boy, but smirked knowingly.

"How will I get you in?" Was that a serious question? "I'm Chuck Bass." he said like it was the obvious reason. Well, it was the obvious reason. That Brooklyn kid would need to learn it.

Chuck made a boast of his return expecting Blair to show up immediately, furious and with the demand to know what he think he was doing.

However, Chuck's smug smile vanished as Blair was nowhere in sight. In fact, she wasn't even in the room. He abandoned Dan in the doorway to go looking for her. Where was she?

* * *

A.N: So the first half of the brunch is done.

Chuck just had to mess with Blair's plans. But where is Blair? Will she sleep with Chuck? And will Dan tell anyone what he knows?

Read the next chapter and find out. :D I hope you're still interested.

Also, don't forget to leave me a little review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews that the last chapter got. It's good to know that most of you liked it. Plus it's always interesting and inspiring to read what you think might happen next, so feel always free to mention your theories. :)

I tried to write extra fast, but it seems like I always need a week or so for the next chapter.

* * *

Returning to the brunch Blair was quite satisfied with the quick Humphrey riddance. Who knew what would have happened if Serena had seen him.

However Dan's sudden occurrence made her realize that even if she basically knew what had happened today, there were still surprises to come. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to control the next surprise.

All the more reason for her to initiate her plan of seducing Chuck already. She came up with a lot of possible scenarios. The best one was certainly to contrive a reason that would make Chuck call Arthur to bring the limo around. Too bad bringing him to Victrola wasn't an option. It didn't exist yet and to be honest, she wasn't sure when Chuck started working on the project that hold one of her best memories and one of her worst.

But before she could decide on one plan her train of thought was interrupted by Serena, who'd she ran into before reentering the brunching room.

"S" she said surprised, being so suddenly pulled out of her planning. "Where are you going?"

"B! There you are. I thought of getting some fresh air. Wanna come with me?"

Thankfully Blair had already taken care of the Humphrey problem. That had been a close shave.

Blair squinted over her friend's shoulder and spotted the real reason for Serena's sudden need of air.

"You're hiding from Nate." she stated and Serena flinched busted.

"It's just a talk." Blair said guiding Serena back inside.

"I just think that ... I don't know. I feel like I owe Dan some explanation before I talk to Nate and probably give him the impression that he might have a chance?"

"But Nate is here. Humphrey isn't." Blair reminded. "Call it fortune." Call it fortune. Call it Blair Waldorfing.

"Speak with Nate and tell me everything afterwards."

"What?" Serena feigned surprise. "You don't want to eavesdrop?"

"Not today. I have something else to do."

"What?" Serena asked. "Something more important? You're not plotting something, are you?"

"No!" Why has everyone to assume that today?

"Look there's Nate." she distracted Serena, waving Nate over.

"Find a quiet hallway and talk." she advised, hoping that they would not have their conversation in Chuck's suite today. She could not guarantee that it wouldn't be occupied for other activities later, even if she still didn't completely want to let go of the limo idea.

Leaving Serena before Nate could reach them -so Nate could focus on the blonde bombshell- she started looking for Chuck, to rejoin his side and to bring a plan into motion.

However before she could find him under the numerous guests someone else caught her attention. Someone she'd never thought she would see here.

The 'time nurse', just that she was now sporting a Palace Hotel uniform. She looked a little different now and since she'd told Blair she wasn't able to travel through time it must be her younger self.

Was her presence here a coincidence? Blair didn't think so.

That person somehow had some superior knowledge of time, therefore she must be able to look into the future as well.

She just left the room carrying a tray of empty glasses, so Blair turned sharply on her heels, determined to squeeze some information on future Chuck out of her.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Chuck appeared in the doorway, expectantly looking for his favorite temporary opponent. When he couldn't see her anywhere he almost felt offended. Why did he brilliantly mess with her plans if she wasn't near to witness it?

Humphrey was all forgotten as he left him standing alone between strangers and went looking for Blair.

He left the brunch behind to check the nearest hallways. She couldn't be far away from the brunch. It was possible that she just went to the restroom, Chuck thought, but he had a feeling there was something else going on. Something related to her changed behavior Chuck wasn't sure why but he just needed to know all the details. Or maybe he only hoped that he might witness something interesting. Something interesting and something scandalous of course.

He spotted Nate and Serena in one of the hallways, engaged in an intense conversation.

"Serena, please ..." Nate said, sounding and looking like a hurt puppy. "Blair said she's okay, didn't she?"

"Maybe she just thinks she's okay with it." Serena countered. "But it will change as soon as she sees us together. I didn't even tell her about the Shepherd Wedding yet. What do you think will happen when she finds out?"

That silenced Nate for a moment.

Chuck pressed his lips together. This was about be good. Who was he kidding? This scene already was one for the ages.

Normally he would just love to eavesdrop, probably even take a picture of Nate grabbing Serena's hands -you never knew when you might need an incriminating photo- but Blair was his priority right now. And in comparison with the two blondes a far more captivating and complex topic.

So he left his friends behind and squinted into several other hallways and corners until he finally found her.

There she was in a deserted corridor, urgently talking into ... one of the staff members? That was strange. Chuck started to question if he'd found the right Blair.

Coming closer he heard her say, "How am I supposed to succeed if I don't know anything. If you don't tell me anything." Did she actually sound - desperate?

Chuck frowned confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"You have to tell me how he is." And now there was definitely worry in her voice. He? Who was she talking about? If it wasn't Blair in front of him he would guess that she probably had an affair with one of the staff members.

Still, even if that theory wasn't far-fetched, it didn't explain the worry.

Something in his stomach dropped, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"How who is?" he interfered their quaint conversation.

Blair swirled immediately, a look on her face like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Chuck." she breathed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Obviously." His dark eyes went over to Blair's recent conversational partner.

"Mr. Bass." the older looking woman greeted with a polite smile. "I'll better leave the the two of you alone."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that." Chuck said.

"No!" Blair protested. "We really need to talk." But the woman was already gone.

A moment of silence went by before Chuck raised his voice again.

"Really, Waldorf?" He was incredulous and still kinda sore. "Since when are we becoming friends with the staffing?"

"You can hardly call this friendship." Blair scoffed. "It's more of a distant acquaintance."

"A distant acquaintance, huh? Care to share the details?" He just had to know. The suspense was too much to bear.

Even if it was a risk Chuck scooted closer. It was like playing with fire. Whenever he was near her he felt this prickly sensation on his skin. And there was this feeling in his stomach again -different, lighter- that made him question his health once more. He didn't know if it was a good feeling or not, but he couldn't just avoid it. He was drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

Blair's eyes met his. "I can't tell you." she said, an undertone of sorrow.

"Yes, you can." Chuck assured her driven by curiosity. "You can tell me everything. Who were you talking about?"

* * *

It was just too frustrating. Why couldn't she just tell Chuck? Why did they have to dance around each other like this? It wasn't helping her plan in any way. Moreover, how was Chuck supposed to accept his feelings if he felt like she was keeping secrets? How were they supposed to even trust each other?

Blair stepped forward causing Chuck to step back. His back hit against the wall.

"Aren't secrets what makes us interesting?" Blair asked playfully, even if she disagreed, but it was her attempt to guide the conversation.

"Maybe" Chuck admitted just like Blair expected. "but I believe we don't need secrets to be interesting." He smirked. Point for him.

Blair was stunned. How could he say this now when future Chuck had been far from realizing it?

"Now tell me who were you talking about?" Chuck asked again. Or it was just young Chuck's attempt to make her spill the secret?

He sounded jealous which made Blair smile inwardly, because he was jealous of himself. Not that he knew.

There was barely any distance left between them. So Blair took the chance to lift her hands and let her fingers play with the soft hair ends at the back of his neck.

"Why do you have to know everything?" she asked, voice low. It was impossible to explain to him that she had been talking about a two years older version of him, to a woman who can see the future.

Not to mention that the woman left before Blair could get any information, thanks to Chuck for following her around like a shadow. Though she had slipped a card into Blair's purse while leaving. Hopefully Chuck hadn't seen it. She would read it later when she was alone.

"Because I always know everything." Chuck responded.

It seemed like he was determined to find out more. He wouldn't just allow the matter to rest. Fortunately distracting Chuck Bass was one of Blair's many forte's.

A cunning smile appeared on her face as she let her small hand roam over his body letting it find all the places he liked.

Chuck closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his breath hitched in his throat.

Now would usually be the time for him to turn her around, press her against him and start whispering mellifluous nothings into her ear all while responding to her ministrations.

But that was older Chuck. This Chuck did nothing. Why? Was he trying to resist her?

"Blair." he said, his voice not much more than a husky whisper. "What are you doing?'

"Isn't that obvious?" Blair answered smiling. Admittedly, she missed the reactions she'd grew accustomed to, but it was also endearing when acted like this.

Chuck slowly shock his head, eyes still closed. "You can't be serious."

"I may admit that this is not the best venue."

Now he snickered lightly. "And which venue would you suggest?" Oh, was he giving in already?

"I think we should head right to your limo." she said letting her lips brush along his jaw.

Chuck inhaled sharply but chuckled at her words.

"My limo? I have to say you're full of surprises these days."

"Is that a yes?" Blair asked triumphantly. She just knew Chuck Bass couldn't withstand her for long.

Slowly Chuck opened his eyes and brought some distance between them. There was a calculating look on his face that she didn't quite like.

He blinked a few times before he said, "Fine. Who am I to deprive someone of the pleasure that a night with the Chuck Bass has to offer?"

Blair rolled her eyes. Of course he had to make some kind of smarmy comment.

Chuck hesitated again so Blair rose her eyebrows. "Limo?"

"What's with the limo?" he wanted to know, clueless. It was cute and sad at the same time.

Blair shrugged. "You know I love a limo."

And Chuck's face actually broke into a smile for the mere moment of a heartbeat. It was over too soon for Blair to even enjoy it.

"While I have to admit that your suggestion does have some appeal" he drawled. "Arthur has the day off."

Blair was disappointed. She had counted on the limo. Hoped for it. But heading to the parking lot was probably too much. Moreover she didn't have the keys.

"So which place would you suggest?" she wanted to know, feeling still a bit down.

"My suite." Chuck said, holding up a small silver key. "In fifteen minutes. I need to meet up with Bart first."

"Fine." Blair agreed taking the key. "Don't let me wait."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Chuck said before he turned to walk back to the brunch.

Blair looked after him in question, her nose scrunched. Something was bothering her. She wasn't sure, maybe it was the calculating expression that Chuck showed whenever he was up to something. Was he planning something?

The temptation to follow him and find out was there. But Blair shock her head to get rid off that thought. She didn't want to spy on him. Even if young Chuck was still very devious, if she wanted a relationship based on trust then someone had to make start. Right?

So Blair turned on her heels to go to the elevator instead, hoping that Chuck would not pick up one of the Greek model 'statures' to turn this into some weird threesome. If he actually dared to do this he wouldn't know what's hit him.

* * *

The conversation went well so far. Chuck could tell that his father was pleased with what he said. Even if he was nervous, he knew what he was talking about.

He'd been studying business, economy and everything related to it for a while now, wanting to make sure that the first proposal he would pitch to his father was absolutely flawless. Because Bart Bass didn't tolerate any mistakes, especially not if money was involved.

"Dad?" he said placing a hand in his fathers arm after the business associate said his goodbye. "I uh ... I've been meaning to ask you something. I mean if it's a good time?"

He had originally planned just to barge in to Bart's office and give him the proposal, but since he seemed to be in a better than usual mood he could as well ask now. The proposal for his club was almost ready. Chuck wouldn't need a lot more time to finish it.

"What is it, Chuck?" Bat asked impatiently.

"I have have an idea. A investment idea that I'd love to show you." Chuck hurried to say. "Something that is utterly unique to your company. It's avant-garde, yet nostalgic to loosen the top bottom of Bass Inc. Just like you've been wanting, sir." He'd been working on that idea ever since Bart mentioned it a couple weeks ago.

Chuck stopped for air looking anxiously at his father. He didn't know how his father would react, could only hope that he wouldn't turn him down.

Whatever he might have expected he would've never dreamed of receiving a smile as response. Not a real smile, but Bart's version of a smile. Chuck blinked irritated.

"Really? I am so pleased." Bart said accompanied by a rough laugh.

"You are?" Chuck was perplexed. Was this really just happening?

Bart put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. It almost felt affectionate.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for something like this to happen. I will call my assistant. She will schedule an appointment for you."

Chuck felt completely and utterly stunned by his fathers unexpected reaction. This day was better than expected.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

Bart nodded. "I am really interested to see that investment idea." With that he walked away. Apparently to talk to Lily van der Woodsen.

Chuck needed a few seconds to process everything.

Not believing that his father actually wanted to see his investment idea Chuck looked down at his Italian loafers that perfectly matched the pastel pink color of his dressing shirt. Bart was actually pleased for once, now he just didn't need to screw this up and it would stay that way.

Suddenly Chuck felt nervous about the concept, if everything was good enough. Maybe there was some hidden mistake. Not that he made mistakes, but maybe the printer ...

He wanted to go to his suite and check all the numbers immediately, of course he wouldn't forget about Blair. A Blair that was waiting for him at this very moment. He needed to take care of her first.

Chuck checked his watch. He was a little late, but if her intentions were serious she would wait.

He smirked as he left the brunch thinking what he was about to do. This was about to be good. And it would be good, because he had decided to ignore any doubt that he might feel and any other feeling as well. He would just do it.

Again he passed Nate and Serena's arguing spot. They were still there. The only difference was that the Humphrey kid had joined them.

Oh right. Chuck had completely forgotten about his existence.

Again he felt intrigued to listen.

Again he let them be and stepped into the elevator to ride up to the 18th floor.

First things first.

* * *

Fifteen minutes until their reunion. Blair smiled thinking of all the things they could do on top of this very bed. Not to mention elsewhere. She knew from experience that Chuck's suite offered more than just one good spot.

However since the limo, her all time favorite spot seemed not to be available today, Blair decided on the bed. At least for the first round.

Still, she wasn't completely happy to abandon the limo memories.

Chuck once told her that there were few things he considered sacred and the back the limo was one of them. Would she ever hear those words from him if they did it here? And now?

Blair chewed on the inside of her cheek trying to push the doubts away.

I'm doing this for Chuck, she remembered herself and looked around the suite to find something that would occupy her until Chuck's arrival.

Should she set something up? She always loved to have a lot of candles around, maybe some rose petals, champagne and dimmed light?

Well, the hole package might be too much for Chuck. And being the unromantic pre-limo bastard there was not one candle to be found in his suite. Blair checked twice.

At least there was champagne in his well-resourced bar and the light of his suite was dimmable.

Having done as much preparation as she could Blair looked around, anxiously playing with the ruby ring on her finger. The atmosphere was okay, was it? Only okay?

Where was Chuck? Fifteen minutes were surely over already.

Just as she started contemplating to call the front desk for some information she heard a key turn in the lock of the door announcing Chuck's arrival. Finally.

Blair rushed to the bed to sit down on top of it in a seductive manner. There was no time to get rid of the dress and reveal the carefully selected lingerie, but Blair was sure the owner of this suite would gladly take care of the problem.

Chuck entered taking in the chilled champagne on the bar counter and the reduced light.

"I'm shocked." he said, hands in his pockets. "You forgot the candles."

Blair snorted. Purposely ignoring his comment she got up to embrace him with her arms.

"Champagne?"

Chuck looked right back. Their eyes were on the same level, they had the same height. Blair loved to believe that it was a sign. A sign that they were not just mentally a perfect match, but also physically.

"I think I prefer the champagne as dessert today." he said, his voice dark and low.

Blair smiled gently pushing the white jacket off his shoulders, down to the floor.

Starting right away might be his way to make up for the time he let her wait.

"What took you so long?" she asked playfully as she loosed his green stripped bow tie.

Chuck put his hands on her hips, his nose inhaling the scent of her curls and mouth next to her ear he murmured hoarsely, "If you thought that was long you have no idea what you're in for."

"What?" Blair exhaled remembering the last time he said those words.

Oh no. He wouldn't. Would he?

But then Chuck's lips found hers, robbing her of the ability to think clear.

Blair moaned into his mouth while bringing up her hand to grasp his brown hair. His kissing expertise was as good as always. Had there ever been a time he was not good at those things? Probably not.

He was already making her hot and heavy, so Blair took him by his collar and stumbled backwards to fall onto the bed. Chuck on top of her.

He now slowly started to run kisses down her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, his lips all the while subtly sucking on the skin. Blair had to close her eyes as she felt them rolling back into her head.

Chuck worked his way down and all of a sudden he was - gone.

Blair's eyes popped back open as she felt the loss of his heated body. She sat up spotting Chuck in front of the bed with a wide Cheshire Cat like grin on his face.

"What are you doing?"

His trained fingers just reproduced a perfectly knotted bow tie without needing something as simple as a mirror while he said, "I just wanted to see how far you would go. Now I'm going to find out the real reason behind your sudden need to display affection."

Blair's brow furrowed angrily, she needed a few seconds to react.

"You Basshole!" she finally hissed outraged throwing one of the many pillows at him.

Chuck accepted the fluffy missile with a smirk.

"I'll take the pun as a compliment."

He put his jacket back on, let his hand glide through his hair and looked presentable again. After that he casually walked over to the bar, Blair thought to get a drink, but he longed for her purse on the bar counter without hesitation. Flipping it open he didn't need long to pull out a small white card that he scanned with an unreadable face expression.

"Interesting." was his only comment.

"Hey! That's mine!" Blair jumped up and stalked to the bar to get back the card that the woman gave her earlier. Of course Chuck's overly observant eyes hadn't missed it.

"Give back!" Blair tried to take the card out of Chuck's hands but he hold it up, out of reach.

"If you want it you need to earn it." he told her in a provoking manner while obviously relishing her attempts to get the card back.

Blair snorted angry and for a moment let herself revert back to an old habit. She stomped on Chuck's foot.

"Ow!" Chuck whined, jumping back. "No need to get rough now."

"Just give me the card!" She tried to pull it out of his hand but he had securely caged the paper in his fist.

"No." he sounded stubborn again.

"You don't have to do this." Blair said angrily pointing her finger in his chest. She realized she wasn't angry because he took the note, she had already read it while waiting for him and the message couldn't tell him anything about her time traveling activities. No, she was angry because he played her so easily. Wasn't she supposed to be better, since more experienced?

Chuck looked at her with small eyes that still displayed the hurt he must feel in his foot. He seemed like he wanted to say something but shock his head and checked his watch instead.

"Since I guess we're done here you may excuse me. I intend to watch the rest of the show that is going on downstairs."

"A show?" Blair rolled her eyes annoyed. "I hope you're not talking about those nearly nude models."

"Jealous?" Chuck asked with an amused face.

"Surely not!" Blair pouted. He wished, or she hoped he wished.

"What I am actually talking about is that I made a very small but trashy addition to the guest list."

Blair looked at him disgusted before she realized the true meaning of his words.

"You've got to be kidding me." Really, she should have thought of the possibility that Chuck would not just be a bystander to her doings. Otherwise he wouldn't be Chuck Bass. Otherwise they would be less alike.

"What? Sad that your little plan won't work out like expected?"

"No you idiot!" Blair hissed. "Humphrey knows about Kiss on the Lips. I got rid of him because he would most likely tell Serena."

"What?" Chuck looked at her, first puzzled then horrified. "But they were all three together when was on my way up to you."

"One more reason to move." Blair urged pushing Chuck towards the door. "Maybe we can still prevent Humphrey from blabbing."

Chuck finally started to react and let Blair pull him into the corridor.

"This is your fault." he said as they both rushed to the elevator to push the button with more force than necessary.

"Why is that suddenly my fault?" Blair complained. "You brought him back. I was only trying to protect us."

"But there is no us." Chuck was adamant.

"You may think so now but we're inevitable." Blair said with a smile.

"Who says that?"

"You?"

"Then you must be delusional." Chuck said snidely. "Because I surely didn't say that. It's not a Chuck Bass worthy line. At least not in that context."

"Maybe it is not now but it will be."

"You wish." Chuck scoffed and entered the arriving elevator.

Blair followed suit. "You can't deny that you wanted me. I felt it. There was hard evidence." she said while trying to fix her rumpled appearance with the help of the mirror inside the elevator cart.

"Of course." he chuckled watching her intensely. "Everything else would be a surprise."

"So just accept what you felt."

"Why? Whatever we did since yesterday it created a mess. And I don't want Nate to find out any of it. All this wouldn't have happened if you just told me in time."

Blair looked down for a moment realizing that he was actually right. She had been so driven to save future Chuck that she only focused on the physical aspects of their relationship. True it was a huge and pleasurable part of them but not everything. If she really wanted to build a more stable relationship she forgot about one very important thing. To talk.

Not just with future Chuck about their issues but with young Chuck as well. Maybe that way she would prevent a lot of issues from happening. And maybe that way it would be easier for him to open up.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

Chuck seemed surprised by those words, when he didn't say anything she went on.

"Maybe all this worry is for nothing. We don't know if Humphrey told them and who says that Nate and Serena are going to believe him?" she tried to calm the mood.

"Because those two are always so skeptical and hard to influence?"

He had point.

"Fine." Blair admitted.

"How does he know anyway?" Chuck enquired to know. "I mean he arrived later, didn't he?"

"Yes, but his sister didn't."

"Which sister?"

"Long story. No time. I will explain later." Blair said and meant it, just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Serena who actually seemed a bit out of it.

"Blair." she exclaimed relieved as she spotted her friend. "And ... Chuck?" Giving them both a once over accompanied by a questioning look she asked, "Where have the two of you been?"

"We? Oh, ...uh ..." Feeling at a loss for a good answer Blair nudged Chuck behind their backs. He flinched, cleared his throat while raking his mind for a good answer and shrugged finally. "Just hanging out." was his imaginative answer.

Oh, what a brilliant idea, Blair thought ironically, but said, "Right. We're friends and friends can hang out ... if they want to."

They both smiled on cue to appear innocent. Serena frowned.

"Yeah, okay? Uh, Nate and I have been looking for you."

"Looking for us? Why?" they asked and exchanged a short annoyed look due to the unison reaction.

"Because you two would usually be around if something happens. And now everything is over and you haven't even been near. So naturally, we've been wondering" Serena stopped, her eyes still flying back and forth between them.

"Blair can I talk to you for a second?" she finally asked.

"Sure." Blair answered with a nervous smile.

"Wait, where is Nate?" Chuck interfered before they could leave, causing Serena's full attention. With raised eyebrows she gave him a questioning suspicious look. Blair only shrugged behind her back, telling Chuck that she had no idea if they knew something or not.

"Nate is somewhere talking to his father." Serena explained. "Apparently they have something to discuss."

Next she grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her away. "Now excuse us for a moment." she chirped hastily. "We'll be right back. Just do what you would normally do ... or wait, don't do what you normally do. In fact, better do nothing at all."

Chuck rolled his eyes falling back against the wall. "Complex, S." he murmured before he retrieved the flask from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

That was all Blair saw before Serena pushed her around a corner and stopped them, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Chuck and you? You and Chuck?" she asked in a hushed voice. "I thought Dan was wrong but the state of your hair? I could write books about it."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Blair asked bringing up her hand. Without a mirror she couldn't possibly tell how it looked."

"Nothing." Serena sighed "I just have an eye for it and you two don't look like you have been just 'hanging out'."

Blair looked at her friend contemplative. Of course Serena would be once again appalled by the idea of Chuck and her. The last time Serena found out it ended in a fight. Maybe mostly because Blair had been trying to conceal her growing feelings by saying that she slept with Chuck for revenge. Perhaps the truth would be a better companion this time.

"Alright, alright." Blair said raising her hands in a defensive manner. "You caught me. I lo- uh, I like Chuck."

Serena gaped at her for a few heartbeats, clearly speechless by that unexpected revelation. "Wait..." she said trying to bring her friend's words together. "You mean like as in like?"

"Maybe more than that." Blair added with a smile.

Serena blinked confused. "But when did that happen. And why? I mean he's Chuck!"

"Right, he's Chuck, and there a lot of parts of him you don't know." Blair said. She knew Serena actually liked Chuck and just acted disgusted by his behavior. Or to give some credit to her, sometimes his behavior really was disgusting. But they were the NJBC for a reason. Friends for a lifetime and even more. Plus, the sibling relationship between Chuck and Serena was still about to grow.

"Don't judge." Blair said now with a meaningful look.

"So this is not about Nate?" she wanted to know.

"Things changed- You've been away for a year."

"Okay." Serena admitted feeling guilty about the reminder of her runaway. "I just need a moment to deal with the thought of you two. Where were you anyway?"

Blair opened her mouth to answer but Serena quickly stopped her with her hands. "Wait! Better don't tell me. I don't want that picture in my head."

"Nothing happened." Blair said with an eye roll. "Chuck is a bit reluctant. Hard to get."

Serena's lips curled upwards. She didn't quite succeed at hiding her amusement. "Oh, really? Are we talking about the same Chuck Bass?"

"I told you not to judge." Blair reminded slightly annoyed. "Things are just different between us. Better tell me if Nate knows something."

"Not that I know." Serena said, still showing off amusement with those expressive eyebrows of hers."Nate left because his father wanted to talk to him and I ran after Dan." Her face expression grew sad as she remembered what happened. "I don't even know how Dan was able to be here. He was no one's plus-one and I can't imagine he was on the guest list."

"That's odd." Blair said quickly. "Maybe Humphrey is cleverer than we originally assumed."

Serena snorted, rolling her eyes about her friends words. "However he did it. He heard us and kinda figured out that we ...uh,..."

Serena looked at her a little fearful. Blair could imagine what Serena almost spilled. Right, they haven't talked about that ... incident yet.

"Oh, don't worry, S. I already know about the Shepherd Wedding."

"You know?" Serena looked at her wide eyed in shock.

"Of course I do. Nate told me." And that was true. She idly remembered that Nate had indeed told her, before Kiss on the Lips.

"He did? And you ... don't seem angry?" Serena was greatly puzzled.

Blair waved off generously. As long as Serena would not sleep with her future step brother she was fine. "Long forgotten." she assured the blonde.

"Really?"

"Really. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now." Blair assured patiently but not without adding a small threat.

"Okay." Serena stretched the word a little, still obviously confused by Blair's careless attire. "So, uh, what I wanted to say is that Dan found out about it. It was horrible. I actually thought Nate and Dan would start to fight over me, but luckily Dan left before."

Blair rolled her eyes as only comment. Of course something like that would happen to Serena. Two guys fighting over her.

"I ran after Dan to try and stop him but he was completely judgmental. Told me that he thought I would be different from everyone else in 'this world'. That's how he put it." Serena sighed. "I think whatever we had is over now."

Serena was apparently sad while Blair was quite pleased by that development. Of course she also felt for her best friend, but since she knew that Humphrey would cause her some heartbreak ...

"If you ask me" she started trying to sound not too cheerful. "things were already over after that wave. And now with Humphrey out of the way you can give Nate a shot."

"And you don't want me to date Nate so that you can date the remaining person of our little group?" Serena asked suspiciously.

Blair was almost surprised that her friend seemed to find out her motives so easily. Was she more perceptive than usual?

"If you can tell me how to get Chuck Bass to date anyone?" Blair laughed and Serena joined her.

"I think if someone can figure that out, it's you, B."

Blair smiled at her friend. Serena didn't know how right she was.

The girls returned not much later, to a Chuck who was still leaning against the wall with a bored face expression. Blair figured he probably didn't want to return to the brunch without knowing if Nate knew something and therefore if it was safe to enter the vicinity of his best friend.

"I see we are in a frisky mood." he commented as the two girls returned.

Blair was certain he wanted to know what they've been talking about and most of all if Humphrey spilled the beans.

She knew they needed to talk, about more than just Humphrey but before she could suggest something Nate came out of the brunching room and padded Chuck on the shoulder. "Hey, man."

Chuck flinched a little, shooting Blair a questioning look. She responded with her eyes as well, telling him that Nate didn't know.

Of course Chuck understood immediately. They were masters when it came to nonverbal conversation. The tension left his body.

"Nathaniel." he said using his normal careless drawl. "Heard you had some serious talk with the elder Archibald?"

"Yeah, Nate. What did he want?" Serena asked curious.

"Uh, I can't really talk about it right now." Nate dodged, avoided their eyes and turned to his buddy instead. "Smoke? I really need to get it off my mind."

"Definitely. I've been waiting for that question." Chuck agreed maybe a bit too quick.. "See you at school tomorrow." he added nodding to the girls. Was he taking the first chance to flee the scene again?

Blair shock her head in disagreement. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. He would probably even be able to avoid her at school.

No, they needed to sort things out before. The brunch may be over, but the day had just begun.

* * *

A.N: A lot happened this chapter. C and B didn't sleep together. Chuck just had to try and take control of the situation. So there is still hope for the limo and Victrola (which was mentioned for the first time this chapter ;))

Oh, and my OC is back. :D I needed her to return because she is the only one who knows something about future Chuck. And I guess we all want to know how he is and how Blair affected the future, right?

I'm really looking forward to write the next chapter because Chuck and Blair will finally talk. Something that they really need to do imo. The next chapter will also have some more Chuck POV, bc this one was lacking it a bit.

Please leave me a review again! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been incredibly busy this week and that kept me from finishing this chapter. I am glad that I'm now able to update. I hope you can forgive me.

And I hope I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner. But I can't promise anything.

As always thank you for all your lovely reviews and thank you for following and favoriting. :)

* * *

The brunch had been a total mess. Not at all how Blair imagined it to be. It could be frustrating but honestly. Did she expect that Chuck would fall in love with her in two days? No, of course not. It was all much more complicated. She just wanted him to feel something, just a little bit of attraction that would fuel deeper feelings sooner.

She didn't know if that would really work, but it was all she could work on right now. However, this days plan completely failed to achieve that.

"This day is terrible." Blair complained as she stepped into her closet to unzip her dress.

"Don't remind me." came Serena's frustrated answer from the bedroom. Dramatically she fell down on the bed, her golden mane sprawled out around her head as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"At least you had the choice to pick between two guys." Blair said stepping out of her dress. "My choice rejected me."

"B!" Serena exhaled as she peeked into the closet. "Ugh, now I know exactly what your plans were with Chuck. That lingerie?"

"What's wrong with it?" Blair asked looking down at the purple silk ensemble.

"You even chose his favorite color." Serena chuckled. "Aim to please?"

Blair only rolled her eyes and put on her white robe. Yes, she had tried to look as appealing as possible, not that she needed lingerie to achieve that. However, all the efforts had been for nothing.

She tied the robe up and plopped down next to her friend.

"I should've taken off the dress. Maybe that would have worked." she mused half heartily, her actual thoughts being a lot different.

She didn't think she would ever be glad to not sleep with Chuck, no, glad was definitely the wrong word, it was more that she wasn't that disappointed or crushed by the rejection.

Having not slept with him only meant that Victrola had still a chance. She liked to think that this was meant to happen. Sleeping with Chuck earlier wasn't the best tactic. Older Chuck would surely agree.

There must be another way to make him feel attracted. Perhaps he already was, Blair thought, because not sleeping with someone was not his usual move. Even if she wasn't one of his conquests, one of the distractions from his life. She was his life, just as he was hers. He didn't know that yet, and she wasn't supposed to know that yet. But maybe that one, yet unheeded, section of his heart sensed something and acted on it.

Of course she could only guess. She needed to look him in the eyes to truly know what was going on in that thick head of his.

"I still can't believe you're into Chuck." Serena interrupted her train of thought with a scrunched up nose. "And that he rejected someone..."

Blair only rolled her eyes.

"Let's change the subject for a few seconds. Chuck is the only thing on my mind lately, I need to think about something else."

"Okay. Fine. What do you want to talk about instead?" Serena asked, sounding slightly disappointed. She had hoped to get all the details on Blair's 'Chuck plans' and why he was 'the only thing on her mind'.

"What about Nate? And Dan?" Blair raised an eyebrow while Serena grimaced.

"I just don't know why everything is so complicated." she admitted reluctantly, her fingers circling on the silken duvet. "I like them both!"

"Really?" Blair enquired. "No preferences?"

"If I trade off Dan against Nate I only come to the conclusion that Dan has probably good shoulders to lean on and Nate has ... good shoulders." Frustrated Serena pressed her palms against her eyes.

Blair eyed her friend pensively, wondering if she was doing the right thing if she pushed Serena in one certain direction. Into the arms of a boy who she liked to see her with. Wasn't it Serena's choice to make?

"Maybe you should take your time to think it through." she said. "Not too much time though."

"This is actually not the worst advice." Serena admitted and looked up again. "You know, I think if Chuck rejected you it might actually be a good sign. I mean he never does that ... Maybe he just needs some time as well."

"Serena van der Woodsen!" Blair exhaled surprised by her friend's wise words. "Who knew that you understand Chuck Bass."

Serena rolled her eyes, but smiled almost looking bashful.

"Hm, don't tell anyone but we actually share some similarities. Even though I'm trying to change."

Blair smiled inwardly. And soon the future siblings would stay up at night to braid each other's hair and have heart-to-hearts. Even if Serena would always deny that.

"Of course. And I do want to give Chuck time ... now. But he probably thinks I'm plotting or something like that ..."

"Oh and you aren't?" Serena rose her eyebrows causing Blair to pout, miffed about the accusation.

Plotting was just a part of her. She couldn't help that, couldn't change completely. Moreover, there was no reason for her to change. Chuck was the only man in the world who would ever love that side of her. And since she only wanted him...

Serena glanced up at her friend, somehow sensing that Blair's feelings towards Chuck were not as shallow as she expected them to be. It didn't make sense but it was like there was a lot more history hidden under the cover.

How much had happened while she was away?

Whatever did happen, since she just returned she tried to be the supportive best friend that she wanted to be again.

"I think if you're are really serious about Chuck maybe you should just drop the schemes and be honest. Talk to him. Even if it's Chuck."

"I want to talk to him. I really do." Blair admitted quite contently that she could share a small portion of her concerns with someone. Young Serena turned out to be quite the good confidant.

"The problem is just that Chuck is with Nate right now and you know they always crash together."

"Oh, you mean their sleepovers? They do that more often than we do." Serena joked.

"Exactly." Blair snorted amused. "It will be hard to catch Chuck alone today. Except..." She stopped and looked at Serena expectantly.

Her friend frowned suspiciously.

"B! No!"

"What?"

"I know that look on your face. Whatever you want me to do is not a good idea."

"You don't even know what I wanted to suggest."

Serena pursed her lips.

"Hm. I think I can guess. You want to use me to distract Nate."

Blair smiled sweetly, feeling only a little guilty. Yes, just a few seconds ago she thought about letting Serena make her own dating decision, but talking with Chuck was a necessary move now. Preferably before school started on Monday. Another Nate/Serena set up was not more than a nice side effect.

Though she reminded herself that she shouldn't force everything. She liked to be in control but maybe there was a point it was doing no favors.

Thinking of it she said, "You don't really have to meet him. Just call Nate and come up with something that will make him leave the Bass cave."

Serena slowly shock her head.

"As much as I'd love to help the Blair and Chuck support department, I don't think that's such a good idea. It will only raise Nate's hopes. Plus, meeting him is something my old self would do and I don't want to act like that anymore."

"Only if you two get completely wasted and hookup somewhere. Like I said, you don't have to meet him. You can ditch him if you want to."

"How nice would that be?"

Blair gave Serena her best pleading look

"Please, S. It's important."

She knew it was working. Serena's defense was slowly crumbling until it faltered completely.

"Fine." she gave in. "I will most likely regret this, but okay. I'll call Nate."

Blair beamed knowing that if Serena called, Nate came running.

"Thanks, S."

"Only for you, B."

* * *

The boys went straight up to room 1812. They did't talk much during the elevator ride, Nate seemed to be too lost in his thoughts.

But whatever it was he'd been thinking about the sight of a Chuck's suite snapped him out of it.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked taking in the dimmed light and the champagne. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Just the usual company." Chuck drawled feeling not really at ease. He quickly turned off the light and grabbed the remote to open the curtains again and let in the late afternoon light.

"Oh." Nate made a little dumbfounded. "I can leave if you want. Come back later."

"No worries, Nathaniel. My appointments can be easily rescheduled. Pour us some of the champagne while I get the weed. We don't want to let that come to a waste."

Nate nodded relieved and sat down at the bar once again to do what Chuck said.

Meanwhile Chuck entered his closet and opened his pocket square drawer which was one of his favorite hiding places. Sometimes a vault was just too obvious and no one ever thought of searching between pocket squares.

He pulled out the small card that he had stolen from Blair earlier and read it again.

 _Tomorrow - 5PM - The Empire_

He had no idea what it meant. Clearly it was a meeting with someone. Perhaps with that guy? - that she mentioned earlier and that she successfully wiped out of his mind until now. Would she be meeting him tomorrow right before the Ivy Mixer? That event was important for her Yale plans.

And at the Empire? Wasn't that a hotel on the Upper West Side? Why would she meet someone there of all places? He knew how much she preferred the Upper East Side.

Questions upon questions and no answer in sight.

Maybe he should give his PI a call, even though he felt a noticeable aversion to spy on Blair like that.

He also wondered who that woman was who Blair had been talking to.

A messenger? She couldn't be working at the Palace like the uniform suggested. He knew all the employees here, not just the young females like Kim and Kristie, like his father wanted to believe. No, he knew every name, every face and that woman was a complete stranger to him.

However, he would think about Blair's possible newfound shady activities later.

Later, when Nate had left and later when he would feel more comfortable to think about today's events.

So he buried the card under his colorful silken accessories and took a sealed bag of premium hash. That would surely help to take off his mind.

That and Nate's mindless blabbering.

Just that Nate wasn't blabbering.

He was silent the whole time Chuck rolled the joints.

Chuck nervously bit his lip.

This silence was not helping him at all. If anything it only let the guilt he felt increase.

If he was even able to feel guilty. He could be pretty unrepentant when it came to those things, though he definitely felt not at ease for being with Nate in the same room that he just used minutes ago to lock lips with his ex girlfriend.

Even if that experience had been pretty amazing. He had to admit that.

He wasn't sure how Blair could make him feel like that. She had seemed so confident like she knew exactly what to do ... almost like she was experienced.

No, Chuck shock his head, he was certain that Nate and Blair never actually hooked up. He would know. But what if she was seeing someone else? That guy for example that she mentioned to that weird woman earlier. Again, it made him wondering if the message on the card came from that guy.

For now he would just assume that she was a natural talent.

Chuck thought Nate was watching him, but as he looked up the blondes eyes were trained on some unknown, probably nonexistent spot.

"Thanks, man." he said as Chuck offered him a perfectly rolled joint.

The silence was settling again.

"What's with the broody mood?" he finally enquired, not able to bear the silence any longer. "Has it anything to do with the conversation you had with your dad?"

"Huh?" Nate looked up surprised, his mind coming back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, man. It's just ... My dad found out about the break up with Blair."

Chuck's head perked up unnoticeably.

"Sounds serious?" It was his way to invite Nate to say more.

"Yeah ... apparently dating Blair would help closing the business deal that he wants to have with her mom."

"What?" Oh, Chuck didn't like that turn of events. He gritted his teeth trying to feel not threatened in any way. There was no actual reason for him feel threatened.

"In which century does your dad think he lives in?" he sneered.

"Yeah, I know." Nate sighed and took a deep drag.

Chuck watched him carefully, chewing on his lower lip while he tried to figure out where his friends head was at.

"Look" he started and Nate looked at him hopefully, probably expecting some kind of good advice. "I saw you talking to Serena today. Don't cave to your parents wishes if they are not your desires. You've been dating Blair your hole life, if it doesn't end now, when ever?"

"I don't know, Chuck, it wasn't that bad ..."

"It was more out of habit and now you're free from any relationship clutches."

"... Maybe you're right ..." Nate said hesitantly after a while and Chuck had to try hard to not seem relieved. But he did feel more relaxed.

"Of course I am." he said more certain now. "I just got you back. Take yourself some time, I will give you a glimpse into a life filled with freedom."

Nate snorted amused by his friends antics.

"I'm sure you will be enjoying this years Lost Weekend." he stated, sure that Chuck was already adding things to his mental Lost Weekend list. Things like, more booze, more drugs, more strip clubs.

Chuck was about to respond when Nate's cellphone interrupted him with a shrill ring.

Nate flinched and fished it out of his pocket. His face lit up as he looked at the screen.

"Who's that?" Chuck asked trying to get a glimpse at the name.

"It's Serena." Nate sounded surprised. "What could she want?"

"There's only one way to find out." Chuck stated dryly.

"I just haven't decided yet." Nate sounded almost almost afraid.

"Better take the chance before it's gone." Chuck quickly snatched the phone out of Nate's hand and pushed the green button before his friend could stop him.

He only glared at him as he pressed the phone against his ear only seconds later.

"Serena. Hi." The miffed expression quickly turned into a smile as Nate kept talking.

Chuck listened interested.

Apparently they were making plans for the evening. Whatever Serena's reason was to call. Honestly, he'd thought she would go for the Brooklyn kid.

Anyway, if those two hung out together alone you never knew what might happen. If there was still some attraction left it would pull them in eventually. And that would surely prevent any future plans with Blair.

He wasn't sure why he felt so relieved about that thought. He needed to get a clear head on the Blair matter.

* * *

A few hours later after Nate was gone Chuck sat motionless on the couch in his suite, a glass of scotch safely cradled in the palm of his hand. But he wasn't drinking any of it.

He had a growing suspicion that alcohol wouldn't help to get rid of his latest Blair related thoughts. Neither would the company he called for just a few minutes ago.

Maybe it would work for a short amount of time, but as soon as the effects of whatever he did would wear off the confusing feelings would come back to hit him with full force.

Chuck pressed his eyes shut and grabbed the TV remote.

He wanted to think about the matter, but at the same time he was trying to avoid it at all costs.

Maybe some part of him knew that if he faced the feelings everything would change. And it was easier to hold on to what you have, what you know. To the life that he used to live, that he made himself believe he enjoyed.

Now he was balancing on a ledge, having two decisions. To step back down to known grounds or to jump into dark uncertainty.

He wasn't ready to make a decision like that. Didn't know if he would ever be.

Hopefully some boring TV show would take off his mind. He channel-hopped until he found a movie called 'Like Sunday Like Rain' but the second he saw a little boy practically living alone in a grand house he flinched and settled on mindless action instead.

Chuck watched the moving pictures on the screen but failed to actually see them.

Gosh, what was happening to him? Why did it feel like this? It never felt like that. With none of the girls he had over the years. And he didn't even sleep with Blair.

Moreover he wasn't sure why she would want to sleep with him of all people, he just didn't fit into her dream of castles and white knights. He was dark, filled with sins and would probably die of an overdose.

The fact that for once he didn't know what was going on in her head bothered him the most.

He closed his eyes, again seeing himself on the ledge.

Was it possible that he was falling for Blair Waldorf just because she decided to come closer than usual?

No, no, no. Falling was too strong of a word.

Still, this was terrible. Chuck Bass wasn't supposed to have any kind of feelings. It was generally impossible for him to have that kind of feelings for anyone, because he never received those feelings.

Now that the walls of stone around his heart seemed to crumble he didn't know how to deal with it. Leaving him afraid and uncertain. On the edge.

He crashed his glass on the couch side table realizing that the action-filled movie was over and yet another TV show was about to start.

With a frown Chuck watched the words 'Wicked City' appear on the screen, but he turned off the device before the show could really begin. He wasn't interested in that kind of entertainment right now. His own life was wicked enough.

The suite went dark without the TV's illumination. Chuck didn't care since he was already leaving. He knew exactly were to go to get a clear head, to think things through.

Because he realized that's what he needed to do. To think.

If he kept ignoring everything it would only eat him up and spew him out at a place worse that before.

If he really felt something for Blair then he needed to know his next move. Most of all how to act around her.

* * *

It was late as Blair finally rode up the elevator to the 18th floor. She had spent the afternoon with Serena waiting for the Gossip Girl blast that announced Nate's departure from the Palace.

Serena left shortly after, but Blair waited a bit longer, wanting to make sure Nate wouldn't return because he forgot something.

She waited for a text from Serena that told her she was with Nate now, so she could safely take a cab to the Palace.

Now standing in the elevator cabin Blair felt quite nervous. The whole time she had at least an idea what she could do, but this time she didn't have a plan.

Hell, she didn't even know the mood Chuck was in right now. It could be anything from high and drunk to depressed or completely indifferent. She didn't hope for the last one ... neither for the other three options.

Her heart sank a little as she approached 1812 and spotted two girls waiting outside.

Of course she should have expected Chuck calling for company to take off his mind. Her mistake.

"Are you ordered by Chuck Bass as well?" one of the girls asked her, clearly annoyed. "Because we've been waiting here for some time now and he's not opening the door."

Blair only rose her eyebrows.

"I'm a friend of Chuck Bass." she explained. Now that things turned out to be a little different than expected she couldn't help but feel pleased.

"And if he's not answering the door there might be a reason. But I'm sure he will call if he changes his mind."

She faked a smile knowing that Chuck would definitely not call.

Blair waited until the girls were gone before she knocked on the door herself.

"Chuck? It's me." No answer. Maybe he didn't want to see anyone.

Blair tried again and pressed her ear against the wooden door to hear if there were any movements inside the suite. Nothing.

Frowning she searched for the spare key that Chuck gave her earlier and never wanted back. His mistake.

As she pushed the door open she found the suite empty and dark. No sign of Chuck. Where could he be?

She hoped he didn't leave to visit some bar or club. Because if he was somewhere letting off steam he could be everywhere.

Manhattan had a lot of questionable establishments, dark corners and Chuck knew them all. There was a map of all of New York's shady clubs in his mind. It could be a real challenge to track him down.

Though he wasn't spotted anywhere on Gossip Girl, which meant there was a chance that he wasn't living it up somewhere.

Blair thought for a while before it hit her. Of course, why didn't it occur to her earlier? Rooftops were always one of Chuck's favorite places to go.

Quickly she headed back into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor while telling herself there was no need to worry.

She wouldn't find Chuck balancing on the edge of a building again. The life he knew was still very intact, even his his perception of it might be a little shaken.

It took her a moment to find the staircase that lead up to the roof, but after she succeeded

her heels clicked a staccato on the hard concrete as she made her way up.

She was absolutely certain that Chuck was up there. She could feel his strong presence behind the massive iron door that was parting them. She didn't hesitate a second to push past that last hindrance.

Cold New York air hit her as she stepped outside tousling her carefully arranged curls and invading her too thin coat.

She ignored the cold, her eyes immediately finding Chuck's dark figure.

His eyes were facing the sparkling city underneath, his arms casually placed on the ledge. Blair wasn't sure if he didn't notice her or simply ignored her presence. Whatever it was he didn't seem surprised as she leaned against the wall right next to him, face towards the city as well.

"Hey." she greeted silently, not sure how to start any kind of clarifying conversation.

"Hey." Chuck breathed back.

They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence before Chuck asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Blair smiled.

"You always had a thing for rooftops."

"True." Chuck snorted but it sounded more like a sigh. "Who could blame me?"

"It's a beautiful view." Blair admitted. "You know? I think I've never been up here."

It was true. Chuck took her to a lot of rooftops, but never to the Palace Hotel roof. Maybe because he bought the Empire shortly after they started dating? She wasn't quite sure about his reasons and it bugged her slightly.

Chuck was still looking, observing the life that was going on underneath them. She thought he wasn't going to comment anything until he silently said, "This rooftop was always something like my hiding spot."

"I thought that was the kitchen."

"Did Nate tell you?" Chuck didn't even sound surprised.

Blair only shrugged. She didn't want to lie to him, it always felt thoroughly wrong.

"The rooftop is the better place to hide. Nate doesn't know." Chuck explained patiently. "No one does ... well now you do."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Blair promised, wishing that she could place her hand on his arm, but she wasn't sure how he would react. Things seemed to be on good terms right now, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

If he needed his space, he would get it.

It was now that she decided that Chuck should be the one making the next move. She had practically thrown herself at him, her intentions weren't that subtle.

"Why are you here?" Chuck finally uttered the question that he had wanted to ask since he felt Blair's presence at the door. "I actually wanted to be alone."

"I know." Blair said carefully. "But ... I needed to apologize."

"What for?"

"For not telling you anything. For plotting without you. For doing everything as I pleased." Blair inhaled the cold air before she continued. "And for acting not like my usual self."

She had realized that the behavior she sported was far away from her younger self. She had tried to act like young Blair when she arrived at the day of Kiss on the Lips. However, that attire completely vanished during the brunch. She needed to remember to be more like young Blair.

They were always very alike, but they also grew together, Blair thought. The older more mature Chuck was a better match for the older more mature Blair and younger Chuck was more alike than younger Blair. And vice versa.

Therefore, she assumed, it was more likely that young Chuck was more into the younger version of herself. Maybe he even missed that Blair, just like she missed future Chuck.

"Isn't that what we do?" Chuck asked silently with a small crease between his brows. "We play. One wins. One loses. It's what comes along with the games."

"It wasn't a game." Blair said sternly.

Finally Chuck turned to face her, his gaze intense. And even in the darkness up here Blair got the impression that the few city lights that reached the top of the building brought out a some of the amber sparks in his eyes.

"Then tell me what it was." He almost sounded sad.

She bit her lip thinking what she could tell him, how she could reason her actions. Everything she did must feel weird and confusing to him.

There was one thing that definitely needed to be said.

"Whatever it was or is. It doesn't have anything to do with Nate. We are definitely over. For good."

Chuck only looked at her doubtfully, which was understandable considering how obsessed she had been with her first relationship.

She knew he needed a reason. And she could tell him those three words eight letters. She could tell him that they were the only thing that would ever be real. But even if a miracle happened and Chuck believed her he would surely be scared. She didn't want him drifting away from her.

"I - I think I was just a little thrown by Serena's sudden return." she uttered the best reason she could come up with right now, already hating herself for the lie.

"Serena?" Chuck rose his brows. "She's the reason for your out of character behavior?"

"You know how much her departure affected me." Blair responded half-heartily.

Chuck's eyes narrowed slightly, probably contemplating if he should believe her. For good reason. How much she hated lying to him.

He still seemed not really sure, but his mask slipped back in its place.

Maybe he wanted to believe her, maybe it was the easiest way to go back to normality. Chuck was still standing on that mental ledge, but instead of deciding whether to jump off or to return to save grounds he found a third option.

To stay where he was.

To retard the decision for as long as he needed to.

He knew it was a cowardly option, he just couldn't help it.

"I have to admit" he drawled now. "I didn't think her return would throw you that much out of your usual ways. Into my arms to be exact."

"Well, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Blair wanted to smile but smirked instead, to act more like young Blair.

Chuck returned the smirk, feeling himself standing on more familiar grounds.

"So we're, uh, good again ... friends?" he asked.

Mentally Blair stepped back. What? Friends? That definitely was not what she had wanted to achieve.

But right, she wanted to give him time, to let him make the next move.

So she forced a smile and extended her hand.

"Of course." she said. "Friends."

At least it wasn't a falling out. If that was the best they could accomplish right now than she would accept Chuck's idea to be 'friends' again. At least that way she would be able to be close to him, which was good.

Chuck hesitated, he sill didn't seem content, but took her hand.

"Friends."

She felt him flinch a little looking down at her small hand in his larger one. He gulped visibly before he quickly retracted his hand.

"You're cold." he stated suddenly and slipped off his white suit jacket to put it on top of her thin coat, leaving himself in not much more as the button-down shirt.

"But you must be freezing." she protested.

"I don't need to feel warm." Chuck shrugged it off. "You need it more than I do."

That was clearly a lie. Blair saw his reddened cheeks, the blueish lips. She didn't want him to catch a cold.

"As much as I love the view up her. We should really head back inside." she therefore suggested.

"What are two newly reunited friends supposed to do?"

Chuck smirked as he guided her past the iron door and back inside, his fingers lightly gracing her back.

"Since you're one of my toughest critics, I'd love to show you something."

* * *

Next chapter: Where did they go? What did Chuck show her? What happened between N&S?

AND It's the start of Ivy Week.

Do you think Blair will finally be a able to meet the time travel woman?

I always appreciate to read your thoughts. **Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: At first, yes this is actually an update :D

I have to say I am extremely sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. But at least I haven't given up on the story and I intend to bring this to an end ... sooner or later. So there will definitely be more chapters.

However, I am glad to be finally able to update. This is probably more of a filler chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I mean if you are still reading the story ... I really hope you do! :D

* * *

Blair was quite excited to find out what Chuck wanted to show her. His words made her think of Victrola but the calendar showed a too early date and the clock a too late time for that.

Plus, he wasn't guiding her down to the entrance and into his waiting limo. Instead the location turned out to be 1812, aka the Bass cave. A symbol of his young years of partying as well as his loneliness, because which parent would let their 16-year-old only son live alone in a hotel suite? It was more than uncommon, even on the Upper East Side, which wasn't really known for great parental standards.

However, Blair tried not to think about it too much, knowing that he would soon move in with the Van der Woodsen's, who would become a family to him, a better one than Bart. Though she still hoped she could fix their messed up relationship a little, before the tragic accident next year.

As soon as they both arrived in Chuck's warm suite, Blair settled down on the sofa while Chuck mixed her a martini, and for a change decided to drink one as well.

She couldn't wait to find out what he wanted to show her, because she had no idea. What on earth could be here, that he wanted to hear her opinion about? Suits? Bowties? Other purple pieces of clothing?

"Thanks." she muttered as he handed her the drink, glad that he seemed to be in a good mood. Her gaze followed his back as he went to the vault, only to return a few seconds later with a brown leather folder in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked curiously accepting the folder before Chuck plopped down beside her.

"It's the business proposal that I plan to pitch to Bart next week. I'd like to hear your opinion on it before." He explained and gestured towards the folder, urging her to open it.

And Blair was more than willing to. Knowing what this may be about she suddenly felt thrilled to open the leather cover to reveal Chuck's very first business idea. Victrola of course.

So his words earlier actually insinuated Victrola, just not in the way she thought.

To be honest, she had never seen the business proposal back then, only glimpses of it. Maybe the opportunity never presented itself in the original setting, which was very likely since she had been focused on her relationship with Nate and hadn't paid that much attention to Chuck's business doings, which was sad. She just would've loved to see him working on the business proposal, maybe chip in some ideas as well. As a matter of fact, she always loved to see him work. Like she once said, he is very sexy as an eligible business man.

That she got to see the proposal now that she actually paid more attention and spend more time with him had to be a small sign of trust. At least that's what she hoped. Also it was good to see that her opinion was still valued and trusted.

Blair had to suppress a wide smile as the scanned the impeccably outlined pages, not able to spot one single mistake. Of course not. When Chuck seriously worked on something it was always perfect right down to the last detail.

"What do you think?" she heard him asking almost sounding anxious.

"Chuck - this is great!" Okay, maybe now she sounded a bit too thrilled. Blair needed to remember herself that she actually wanted to act a little more like her younger self. Just to be safe.

So instead of honestly telling Chuck how proud she was of him, she lowered her voice and used the words that she originally uttered back then. Good that everything related to Victrola was still very present in her memory.

"You want your dad to invent in a strip club? How midtown."

"A burlesque club." Chuck responded with an amused snort, not missing a beat. "A respectable place where people can be transported to another time." He stopped shortly before he added with a meaningful smirk, "What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola."

"Oh, I bet." she said with a knowing smile before she regressed to use her old words again. It was actually interesting to watch Chuck react to them in nearly the same way like he used to. Some things probably never changed.

"I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. I have to say, I truly am proud." Good, now she had told him that she was proud, but in a way that, she thought, sounded more like Original-Gangster-Blair than supportive and doting girlfriend.

Chuck seemed pleased, that was proof enough that she had indeed found the right tone. "And you know you much I value you saying this. You're after all my second toughest critic."

"Don't worry. Your dad's gonna love it." she assured him and playfully nudged his shoulder. Like a friend, right?

"He will see the potential and will invest right away."

"He better will. I already booked the place for the victory party afterwards. Everyone who means something is invited."

Blair stilled for a second, just realizing something. If she and Nate were broken up … he wouldn't be at her place for that awkward meeting with their parents. Meaning, he would most likely be at Chuck's party, which was terrible because it would surely part Chuck's main attention.

That was not good, if not disastrous.

This time traveling stuff could be a real mind challenge.

The original night just had to happen.

So, maybe Serena could be a very great best friend again and keep Nate otherwise occupied? She needed to take care of it in time, not now though. Things seemed at ease with Chuck and she wanted to relish the good time they were having. Even if it was just as friends.

"You know what?" she said. "Show me what your bar has to offer, Bass. That proposal needs to be celebrated."

* * *

Hours later Blair stared at the dark ceiling of Chuck's suite. The few city lights that found their way through the thick curtains were the only source of light and Chuck's peaceful, barely noticeable silent snoring the only sound in the suite.

She didn't didn't know how she persuaded him to let her stay the night. Especially since Ivy Week would start tomorrow. Maybe it was just that one thing had led to another. They had a great time, a lot of liquor was involved and it was really really late. Of course she could have gone to Serena's place, but neither of them mentioned it and so Blair ended on Chuck's couch.

He had offered her his bed, a grand gesture of young Chuck, but she had told him that the couch would be just fine. A lie, she would so much more prefer to share the bed with him. Certainly she wouldn't mention that, not after being 'friends' once again. She needed to remember that it was better to take things slow, not to force everything.

If Chuck and Blair were destined to be together, like she believed they were, things would find their way. She didn't need to force everything. Okay, maybe just give them a little push into the right direction.

Blair sighed silently. The couch was not all that comfortable, she didn't know how Nate managed to sleep on that thing for years without having any problems.

Not that she needed a soft mattress right now. She felt tired enough to sleep everywhere. Almost everywhere. The reason she couldn't fall asleep, she didn't let herself fall asleep, was that she felt just another terrible nightmare reaching for her whenever she closed her eyes.

If those dreams really were a tip-off from the future she didn't understand why. Sure, the brunch had been a total mess. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Thanks to her impeccable plan. But she thought she brightened that mistake with the conversation she had with Chuck afterwards.

They were actually on good terms now. Or so she believed.

Blair worked herself upwards into a sitting position to message her temples. That just didn't make sense. She needed to talk with someone about it. Someone who would understand. Someone like the the time nurse. Luckily that was actually an option, because she did leave Blair a message.

Careful not to wake Chuck she got up and tiptoed into his walk-in closet.

She knew he had different hiding places, his vault being the most obvious one, but a feeling told her that he had hidden the message somewhere else. Call it a hunch or her ability to know him better than anyone else.

Always listening to Chuck's silent snoring, to be assured he was still fast asleep, she carefully opened one of his drawers and surveyed a small part of his world record bow tie collection. There was no message, so she opened another drawer to reveal his colorful selection of pocket squares. She had to rummage a little and shove a few questionable substances aside before she spotted a little white card. Bingo! Her message.

She held the card under one of the tiny automatic LED's that illuminated Chuck's drawers to scan the card again. The message on it was still the same.

 _Tomorrow - 5PM - The Empire_

To wait until 5PM seemed so awfully long. It was right before the Ivy Mixer but she had to make it through school first. Though if she finally got some answers it would be worth the wait.

Slipping the card into her bra Blair silently closed the drawer again and walked back into the main room of the suite.

She wanted to go back to the couch but stopped smiling as she saw Chuck sprawled all over his king-size bed. However, he managed to use that much space to sleep.

She bit her lower lip as a thought occurred to her. It was temping to just crawl under the covers next to him. She contemplated about it for a few minutes knowing that it was not wise. Definitely not wise. Everything but a good idea. Probably the most stupid thought she had in a while.

Otherwise … how could something that felt right be wrong?

Chuck was always dead asleep, wasn't he? It could be a real challenge to awake him. Plus, he had had a few. There was barely a risk, Blair reasoned, she just needed to sneak out of the bed early in the morning and he would never know.

Releasing her held breath Blair made a decision and carefully climbed into the bed and under the covers.

She was immediately embraced by Chuck's body warmth and felt safely at home.

Chuck unconsciously turned and reached out for her making it easy to snuggle into him. Being surrounded by his scent, his warmth, hearing his deep breath Blair finally calmed down completely.

It was now that she realized she had been anxious for weeks.

Paris, Prague, the past two days. She had never been able to thoroughly relax. Never felt as much at ease as she did now lying in Chuck's arms with her heart heavily beating in her chest.

It was sad that she had to steal this moment, that Chuck would never know, because she had to leave before he opened his eyes. She missed her Chuck from two years in the future who would wake up, look at her with soft hazel eyes and smile a smile that was reserved for her alone.

Blair buried her face deeper into young Chuck's silk clad chest, murmuring, "I love you, Chuck Bass. And I miss you."

And while listening to his steady heartbeat she fell asleep, deep and fast without being invaded by any dreams or nightmares.

* * *

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror Blair took in her appearance. Today was the first day of school since she arrived in the past. And being back at school was certainly not an advantage of time traveling.

It wasn't a surprise that she had slept more than well the previous night, it was a surprise that she successfully managed to sneak out of Chuck's suite before he noticed anything. It was good luck. She couldn't always count on that, so the next time she actually wanted him to know.

She didn't leave him a note. She wasn't his lover or anything, just a friend who crashed on his couch for the night. He would understand that she had to leave early to look presentable at school. Especially since it was the start of Ivy Week.

Chuck knew how much she valued getting into Yale. Even though all her efforts would be for nothing. She still loved that college and of course she could take the opportunity the time travel offered her to charm the Yale rep and to get into her favorite college. But she had other preferences right now. Besides, she knew that it didn't really matter because she ruined her chances of getting into Yale much later, thanks to that nut of a teacher, Miss Carr.

She was okay now. Of course she had hated NYU, but that hell, that surely didn't deserve to be called a college, was over now, in the future. Courtesy of a certain Chuck Bass who sent in her application. Blair wondered if today, the first day of her being back at Constance in the past, would also be the first day of her at Columbia in the future. Maybe Chuck would pick her up again and escort her to her second first day of college? A girl can dream, right?

Again she scanned her appearance. She wanted to look flawless, not just to fulfill her duties as Queen once again, but also for Chuck. True, she wanted him to make the next move, let it be his decision, but that didn't mean she couldn't temp him a little.

Being content with her appearance Blair took her headband and placed it on top of her glossy curls. At last she slipped her ruby signature ring on her finger. Perfect.

As she arrived at school Chuck was already there, in the courtyard talking to Nate. And of course he looked handsome as always in his perfectly tailored school uniform. Other guys who looked that good in a simple school uniform probably didn't exist. And just like her he always added his very own stylish detail to the uniform. This early it usually was his multicolored signature scarf. And as per usual, it was not possible to recognize that Chuck had a long night.

Not wanting to intrude on the Chuck and Nate bromance Blair looked out for Serena until she remembered that she would probably be late today. Apparently her friend's tardiness was something that hasn't changed so far.

Instead Blair walked over to Katie and Iz to go with them inside and sit down for the assembly.

As she headed up the stairs she looked around once again and met Chuck's smoldering glance. She gave him a small smirk, remembering last night before she headed inside. What she didn't notice was that Nate was watching her as well.

When Chuck and Nate took their places only minutes later on the boy's side of the assembly hall Chuck just couldn't keep his eyes off Blair.

She frequently turned her head to look at him and it was absolutely killing him. Whenever their eyes met or her ruby red lips twisted into a mischievous little smirk he felt like thousands and thousands of wings, belonging to some undefined little creatures, where brushing his insides to making him feel sick and lightsome at the same time.

Moreover, it made him remember that weird dream he had last night.

And that dream wasn't one of the dirty fantasies that would only pride the Chuck Bass brand, no, he had to cuddle in his dreams. Ugh, he was definitely doomed.

And just right now when he thought it couldn't get any worse she flipped her glossy curls over the side of her shoulder causing Chuck to stare at the newly exposed skin.

What was that?

How come he never noticed the appeal of the nape of a neck? He just couldn't help but imagine to bury his face there and place his lips on that particular spot. It was hard to think of anything else, maybe impossible.

He didn't see Blair's satisfied smile as she felt Chuck's eyes on her. She knew the nape of her neck was his kryptonite. In every period of time.

"Do you think Blair still wants me?" Nate suddenly interrupted Chuck's wanton imagination.

"What?" Chuck asked slightly perplexed, still trying to get rid of the images in his head. "How did you get that impression?" Really, he didn't see Blair giving Nate any kind of signal.

"It's just that she's been looking at me all morning."

Chuck frowned. He thought Blair was looking at him. Why would she be looking at Nate ...? Good, he knew the answer to that, Archibald family tree, Prince Charming, Golden Boy, etc., but whenever he answered her looks with a smirk she smirked back. It was like they were having a conversation consisting of looks, smirks and unspoken thoughts. Clearly she wasn't looking at Nate.

"Even if, why'd you care? I thought you're hanging with Serena now." he said bugged.

Nate only smiled sheepishly. He still hadn't told him what happened on their night out and Gossip Girl failed to post anything useful. Just a pic of the two at a bar, talking.

"My dad is raising the pressure." Nate whispered now. They both paid no attention to the words of the headmistress. "He still wants me to get back together with Blair and now I have to become the Dartmouth usher as well."

Chuck had to say, he actually felt sorry for Nate. A lot of pressure was put on his shoulders; he couldn't even imagine how that felt. People never cared enough to expect anything from him, well, nothing good that is.

He couldn't really decide what was better, having to face too many parental expectations or none at all. Probably the former, at least it showed that his parents somehow, in a twisted way, cared or at least thought about Nate.

"At least he didn't want me to become the Yale usher to spent more time with Blair." Nate added.

"Right, because I am going to be the Yale usher." Chuck remembered his friend with an edge in voice that was new to him.

Not that he cared about the education, but Yale offered other things that piqued his interest.

"Only because you want to join their secret society, dude." Nate chuckled and sighed. "But don't worry. I won't even put an effort into my Dartmouth interview. If someone else wants to be the usher he's sure going to become it."

Chuck only rolled his eyes. Sometimes Nate could be so naive. If he got interviewed for being the Dartmouth usher he would become the Dartmouth usher. It was that simple. His family name would make sure of it, just as Chuck's name would seal the Yale deal. He didn't even prepare for that interview. He would just … improvise.

Once again he caught Blair's glance over the rows of students. He had definitely to do something about her vixen influence on him. Not long and it would surely ruin his nights.

"Hey" he nudged Nate. "I'm heading out for some fresh air. See you later."

"Uh, yeah, have fun man." Nate seemed a bit disappointed that he wasn't invited to come along but he shrugged it off. Sometimes Chuck needed some space.

* * *

The next time Blair turned around Chuck was gone, only Nate was left, who quickly looked away as he spotted her looking in his direction. Blair rolled her eyes and pretended to return her attention to the headmistress.

Where was Chuck? Smoking somewhere? That was the most likely option, since it happened last time. But why did he leave Nate behind? At school those two were usually always sticking together.

She decided to look for him as soon as the assembly was over.

Already thinking about his preferred smoking places she walked out of the hall. Though she didn't have to spent a long time searching. Just as she set foot on the school hallway she was joined by Chuck. Had he been waiting for her?

"Looking for someone, Waldorf?" he drawled lazily, hands in his pockets.

Blair scoffed. Did he have to appear out of nowhere?

"As a matter of fact I am." she admitted. "Serena has been MIA all morning."

And just on queue Serena came running up the stairs and to halt in front of them.

What a perfect timing, S, Blair thought pleased. There was no better way to avoid admitting to Chuck that she has actually been looking out for him. She had counted on S here and was not left disappointed.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me it's over!" Serena lamented.

"You just missed the assembly, S. But don't worry there will be enough time to charm the Brown rep later."

"Ugh, hopefully." Serena said, looking after Dan who just walked past them, but didn't say a word. Maybe he was still a little mad at Serena or maybe he was just not in the mood to face Chuck and Blair's combined power who were both ready to defend their friend against his sure to come judgements.

Serena sighed as he was gone but put up a strong front. "So uh, I guess that means we have to get ready for PE now?" It was obvious that she wanted to leave and go to a place where she would definitely not meet Dan.

"Ah, field hockey I suppose?" Chuck said smarmily. "All those short skirts and mouth guards - someone should film it."

Serena looked slightly disgusted while Blair only snorted. "You're heinous."

"Yeah, Chuck, I bet you would just love to volunteer." Serena added immediately.

"I never thought of blessing the film industry with my creativity, guess there's a future I never imagined."

"With good reason." Blair admonished. Job experiments were the last thing she needed now.

* * *

After the girls had left to change for PE Chuck went to his usher interview. Knowing that dropping his infamous name would be enough he didn't bother to spent one single second for preparation.

And indeed, only seconds later he left the room, the success apparent on his face.

"Wow, that was one short interview." the brown haired boy, who seemed to be next in line, commented.

Chuck gave him an irritated once-over before he remembered that it was the boy that he had met at the brunch for the first time … or at least talked to him for the first time? Whatever it was, he didn't really care.

His thoughts returned to Blair again so he decided to make a detour to watch her field hockey class. He wouldn't film it but tuck the picture safely away in his memories.

Having some practice in watching the girls train he knew the best place to hide without being spotted. He usually watched the senior girls practice though, but since he already worked himself through the number of hot seniors that attended Manhattan's private schools they had lost all appeal to him.

Blair on the other hand seemed to be endlessly fascinating these days. Whatever she did he was captivated.

Later, after he had watched how Serena and Blair took down the opposite team without showing mercy and when he was comfortably seated in the black leather seats of his limo he started to contemplate a few things.

He knew having Blair constantly on his mind wasn't a good thing, even if it was enjoyable at times, it would inevitably distract him from his other activities. So he needed to get rid of her.

A detox.

But how? He needed a few seconds before a brilliant idea occurred to him.

Of course, have anything too much and you wouldn't like it anymore.

That usually worked for him. He slept with a girl for one time and it was enough, she lost all appeal to him. Now he wouldn't sleep with Blair, not after their truce yesterday. They were friends and she was his best friends ex. Could it be more complicated?

But if he spent even more time with her than usual, he assumed he would eventually get bored. That was exactly what he would do today.

Now, he just needed a false pretense to visit her.

Thinking about it he pursed his lips. They usually schemed together, so that must be the best fake excuse. He shortly remembered that Blair had other plans this afternoon.

This strange meeting with some unknown person. He felt bugged just thinking that she might meet that guy she mentioned at the brunch yesterday.

He could spy on her but keeping her occupied all afternoon might work as well.

would just be like killing two birds with one stone, but he needed a really good excuse. And as chance would have it he just came up with the best of ideas.

"Let's turn back to school. I left something important behind." he told Arthur after he had let the partition slide down.

Why didn't he think of it earlier? Serena came back for a reason. Blair could play back to bestie all day if she wanted to, but he knew by the end of it she wanted to know why Serena left and why she came back. Now, he already knew why the blonde left, he wouldn't tell Blair, it would only hurt her and he didn't want that, but the reason for S's return was still very much in the dark. Blair needed to know what it was to truly move on and he needed to spent time with her to do the same, so finding out the truth might really pay off in the end.

* * *

It was early as Blair went down the stairs. Even though she would most definitely arrive in time at the Empire for her meeting with the time woman, she felt as she was in a hurry

However, as she descended the stairs, still sporting her usual grace she felt a familiar presence.

And indeed, as she turned her head she was greeted by an all too familiar smirk.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, still wearing his sharp and perfectly tailored school uniform was no one else than Chuck Bass.

"Chuck, I didn't expect to see you." Blair said surprised. She didn't call him to require his assistance in another Serena takedown so there was no reason for him to be here. Yet, he came. Like fate had let him the way.

"Hello to you too, lover."

"Ugh." Blair rolled her eyes, suddenly realizing why he most definitely was here. "I know what you're trying, Bass. But I intend to attend to my appointment in time." She knew he remembered the time that the fake nurse had written on the card, so naturally he would try something to intrude. Honestly, she had half expected him to follow and spy on her. She had already planned an elaborate route to get rid of potential followers. It usually paid off to be more careful than needed.

"While a part of my motives may seem clear to you there's a real reason as to why I'm here." Chuck drawled holding up a black USB drive that may or may not hold all the sins in this world.

"What's that?" Blair wanted to know curiously, trying to snatch the device out of his hand.

"Uh uh." Chuck's smirk deepened as he kept the stick out of her reach.

"What do you think it is?" he challenged her imagination.

"I would say our sex pics, but since nothing like that ever happened I assume it's something equal to that."

"Why so feisty, Waldorf?" he chuckled amused by her wit. "I'm actually doing a good deed here."

"Really?" Blair asked in suspicion. "You're not here to keep me away from a certain meeting?"

Chuck feigned an innocent look on his face and almost succeeded, though he had to try a bit a harder to make the devilish glim, that surrounded his presence, fully disappear.

"I know you're curious to find out what I have here." He chucked the USB stick to her which she easily caught.

"Just head up upstairs and take a look. You won't regret it."

Chuck wore that half pleading, half persuasive look on his face. It was extremely hard for Blair to turn him down, since the reason she was in the past was to spent more time with him, to be with him sooner. In fact, she couldn't turn him down. Blame it to her curiosity or to Chuck's convincing deep brown eyes. She doubted she would ever be able to resist them.

She cast a look down on her slim Cartier watch. There was still some time left before she was expected to be at the Empire.

"Fine." she snorted. "But we'll have to make this quick. I still have to be somewhere in time."

"Of course." was Chuck's only answer who followed her upstairs with a smug expression on his face.

Only minutes later they were both positioned in front of a PC. Blair sitting on the chair, Chuck standing behind her to glance over her shoulder.

His attentive eyes followed every move of her small hands - as she inserted the USB stick, as she led the mouse to open the files.

Oh you've got to be kidding me, Blair thought as the pictures spread over her screen. Pictures she already knew. She didn't do anything and yet some events still seemed to follow the original timeline.

"You followed Serena?" she masked her astonishment with a snazzy comment. "I knew you were a perv but I didn't take you for a stalker."

Chuck looked sideways, like he usually did when a smile threatened to break his poker face.

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit."

"Hm, I think you appreciate it enough."

"I thought I was doing you a favor." he responded only seconds later, mask back in place. "You said Serena's return irritated you and I know you're still masking something."

"So you followed her -?"

"To find out why she returned. You need closure if you want to move on. Maybe a good old social destruction will do the trick. Serena had a reason for coming back and look where our little princess goes after school. You have to admit, this is good. Even for me." he

gestured towards the picture of Serena entering the Ostroff-Center.

"You think destroying Serena will help me to move on." Blair stated.

"To be you again." Chuck said, "And S is just offering you the perfect opportunity. Do you know what this is? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted."

"You must have your own wing." Blair smirked trying to distract him from his ambitious plans.

"A wing would nearly be enough." Chuck responded, which caused a small crease to appear between Blair's brows. Where did that come from? But before she could comment something Chuck broke their semi-closeness and wandered off into her room.

"So what do you think?" he asked expectantly.

What she thought? She didn't want to publicly humiliate Serena, especially since she knew now that her friend only went to the Ostroff-Center because of Eric.

Though, it was nice what he was doing here, nice in a very Chuck Bass kinda way. Because, this Chuck would only do things if he would get something out of the situation, and if it was for his own self-entertainment.

This time the cards appeared to be a bit different. He did what he did because he thought it would help her with that made up Serena problem. Plus, it showed how well he actually knew her. If she wouldn't be Blair from the future this plan might actually work. At least for a short period of time.

She appreciated his thoughtfulness but she really didn't want to take down Serena. That would just cause another cat-fight. And it would hurt Eric, it would hurt the Van der Woodsen's and they were after all Chuck's future family.

His idea wasn't directly selfless, but it was a start so she didn't want to crush that completely.

"I think that your plan is worth a thought." she said with a faked evil smile.

Chuck rose his eyebrows and waited for her to continue, but as she didn't go on he said, "That's all? You're not going to strike?"

"I think it's better to wait and find the best time to strike."

"What better time than the Ivy Mixer?" Chuck asked irritated. "You know the Brown rep will be there and he would most likely be appalled."

"I have more important things to do at the Ivy Mixer. I need to focus on Yale, remember?" Blair said firmly. "And speaking of Yale," she tried to subtly change the subject as she stood up and drew in closer.

"I suppose you became the Yale usher this year?"

"Of course I am. Did you expect anything else?"

Blair was right-through relieved to see that at least this didn't change.

It meant they could spend a lot of time at the mixer together. Well, as long as he wouldn't switch to get into the panties of Princeton. Oh gross, that was something she would definitely stop from happening.

"Good, I count on your assistance so I can impress the Yale representative."

"Not that you need assistance with that." Chuck smirked and his gaze averted a bit sideways, wandering up and down a certain comforter. Blair looked at it as well, remembering how much noise that thing could block out. It did pure wonders when they were sneaking around.

"So this is your bed, huh?"

* * *

A.N: So to the next chapter, Blair will FINALLY find out what happened (happens/will happen?:')) in the future. Time travel included. What do you think, what changed? Or are there no changes at all?

Now, since I don't feel that certain about this chapter please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Your words are always highly appreciated, you know that. :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, okay, this is probably the most messed up chapter of the whole story. I have typed the last few words just seconds ago, so I apologize for any mistakes. I just wanted to update because it's been so long since I actually did that. Certain things kept me occupied for weeks/months, but I have a bit more free time now so I'm positive that the next (and better) chapter will be up sooner.

I also wanted to thank you for all the amazingly lovely reviews on my last chapter. It's good to know and so so appreciated that you want to stick with me 'til the end. :)

* * *

"So this is your bed, huh?" Chuck suddenly asked as he found himself thinking of doing certain things on top of it. Things he never imagined himself doing, ... at least not with the beauty of a brunette standing in front of him.

This "detox" is really working well, he detected dryly to himself and inwardly rolled his eyes.

If anything it only fueled those weird and way too entangled feelings. But maybe that was just normal before it died down completely. He could only guess.

Blair merely raised an eyebrow at the comment.

That was not necessarily something a friend would say, she thought. Although, she remembered that Chuck did say the exact same thing back when they were just friends ...

So maybe it was normal after all? She couldn't be completely sure.

Sometimes it was hard to remember how their friendship had been like, considering the intense love it had to face as an opponent.

Curious where this conversation was going this time, she decided to respond with a low voice and a challenging smirk.

"Yes, indeed it is." And added a suggestive glance towards her silk comforter.

The game of tempting Chuck Bass might really advance to become one of her most favorite past-time activities.

Besides crashing parties of course.

And if he wanted to play like this she was just too happy to play along.

One huge benefit was that it would definitely distract him from his original idea of taking down Serena.

No one would get hurt that way. Which was quite handy, she supposed.

Unfortunately, Chuck didn't seem to be in the mood to play right now.

She saw him gulping, which was interesting because it was not an easy task to make Chuck Bass feel nervous in front of a very inviting looking bed.

His eyes only narrowed slightly as he took in the bed once again and stepped back to gain some much needed distance for some much needed self-control.

It was tempting to just cave in to the things he felt right now, things that definitely aroused him.

But he was determined to go through with his plan of detoxing Blair.

One might think caving in to the desire that rushed through his veins would be a good way of detoxication and normally he would only agree, it just couldn't be done. He did value his friendship with Nathaniel and her ex might not necessarily be thrilled if he knew.

He had to get her out of his system in a different way.

If not, he would surely get hurt. He didn't know any intact relationship on the Upper East Side, so why would he of all people be the first one?

Wait, he didn't just think of the word relationship and included himself, did he? As in a couple? As in dating?

...

Okay, that was it.

What he needed now was a strong drink, a few minutes by his lonesome to contemplate certain things. To get back in the game.

And as soon as he started playing again there was only one goal. After all, he lived to win.

Just good that the shape of a plan was already forming in his head, even without the guidance of his usual accomplice. And no not Blair, he was referring to a good single malt.

Since Blair didn't even seem to be in the mood for scheming he was just too happy to do it for her.

Firstly, it was always a good thing to do to take off one's mind. To not think of the word relationship.

Secondly, it might actually play into his hands.

He was certain that Blair would thank him later for doing the work. The work that she should be doing.

Sure, he mainly came up with the 'Serena problem' because he needed a pretense to spent time with Blair, but he also thought that it would be a good way for Blair to proceed the hole Serena/Nate drama that happened last year, causing her best friend to run away, only to come back with an apparent drug problem.

Revenge usually helped Blair to close one chapter and start another with fresh energy.

And if Chuck was a part of that current chapter it might be a good thing if they turned over a new leaf.

That plan was worth a thought, he decided. He would do some thinking.

Though the very first thing he needed to do was to get out of this nasty school uniform and into a more custom-made design.

* * *

Chuck's gaze was still very intense and he still seemed unnaturally uneasy about the whole situation, but as few seconds went by a modicum of calculation was added to his dark eyes.

Blair could literally see his mind working. If she wouldn't be able to read him like an open book, the following smirk was a more evident tip-off.

Everyone who knew Chuck was aware that this kind of smirk meant that something would happen sooner or later. And one could only hope not to wear the bullseye on their back.

Again Chuck came closer and seemed to study Blair for few seconds with eyes that unmistakably made clear that she was the only thing on his mind right now.

She held her breath, due to the intensity of the moment and due to the thrill of wondering what he might do next.

One step closer and he slowly lifted his hand to trace his thumb along her chin.

A gesture that she always savored with closed eyes while feeling goosebumps arising along her arms and sending chills over her whole body.

They had been apart for far too long.

She really had to force herself to remain perfectly still and not to push Chuck onto the bed, that was conveniently located right next to them, to take him right here and now.

Patience, she had to remember herself.

Everything would fall into place eventually.

Soon they would have plenty of opportunities to make up for the missed time.

The corners of her lips turned into a small smile as she thought about it.

Chuck's eyes followed the slight movement and rested on her lips. He almost returned the smile.

She thought he was going to kiss her, hoped for it, but instead he teared himself apart.

Much to her frustration.

"I'll see you at the mixer later." He said with a low husky voice before he left her room - like a Bass out of hell.

"Don't worry I'll repay you another time." Blair said in a half-cheerful tone, but he was already out of earshot. Shame.

She sat down on her bed and sighed dashed as she stared at the door that he had left open due to his rushed escape.

The scene of what might have happened started playing in her mind but annoyed she pushed it away.

Now was not the time fanciful mind scenarios.

Plus, she knew whatever inner movie her mind would come up with it would never manage to meet the sublime reality that was Chuck Bass.

Without him she would probably be a doomed delusional daydreamer.

However, the thought that Chuck was planning something returned and made her scrunch up her nose. Though she couldn't worry about that right now. With a frown she had to push the nagging thoughts away.

Her meeting still had priority right now and she needed to get going to make it to the Empire in time.

* * *

Though despite all efforts she arrived late at the hotel.

She rushed through the foyer trying to ignore the weird feelings that were arising in the pit of her stomach.

For a reason it wasn't the memory of what had almost happened here with Jack or that this building had cost their intact relationship. No, she forgave Chuck for that and made amends with the hotel and all.

It was just odd to enter the hotel before Chuck ever laid his hands on it and made it a classy place to be.

Now, the whole atmosphere felt just off. Wrong.

Luckily Blair didn't have the time to concentrate on that. Her eyes were already searching the barstools for the woman she was supposed to meet here.

She thought her slight lateness might have caused her to leave. The more relieved she was as she actually spotted the woman sipping a martini at the bar.

She was here. And Blair was here.

Finally, she would get the answers she so desperately needed to hear. If the course she had set so far was right or if it needed adjustment.

She was so relieved to see her she even forgot to scold her for sending Blair to the wrong period of time.

"Drink?" the woman asked nicely upon seeing her arrival.

Blair only smiled in fake well-practiced sweetness and sat down on one of the barstools.

"Why don't we just put the niceties aside and skip to the real reason of this meeting." She suggested.

The woman raised her eyebrows in question, so Blair sighed annoyed.

"Chuck." She explained impatient. "I am having those nightmares about him and I can't get rid of the feeling that something is terribly wrong."

"What exactly?"

"I don't know!" Blair exclaimed frustrated and decided to order a martini after all. "It's just some kind of hunch and I can't explain it. Not everything I did was utterly genius I admit that but I thought Chuck and I are on a good way."

"And you two are on a good way." The woman said. "All the things that happened and changed between the two of you are no problem at all. At least in the way I see it."

Blair could only frown. Something didn't add up here.

"So why am I having those nightmares then? I can' believe that everything is supposed to be alright."

"Because it's not and that's the reason I admitted to meet you." The woman said with sad eyes.

"So tell me!" Blair demanded immediately. She knew it! Those nightmares had to mean something.

"I won't tell you."

Blair flushed angrily and was just about to attack her somehow for her audacity as she added. "I will rather show you. That will be more, uh, efficient I think."

Blair released the breath that she wasn't really aware of holding from her lungs.

"You mean you will send me back." She asked hopeful and only barely covering the thrill she felt about being back where she belonged, seeing her present time Chuck. Maybe things weren't that worse as her dreams outlined the situation, she thought, hoped now. Maybe she could even stay.

As if the time woman read her mind she handed her a white card with an address.

"If you don't like what you see in the future you can find me there and come back to righten everything." She explained.

"Maybe this won't even be necessary." Blair guessed, now in a half faked, half real chipper mood.

"You will see." The woman responded cryptically. "So are you ready to go back?"

"I couldn't be more ready." Blair assured. She meant it.

* * *

The traveling felt different this time. It wasn't all black and dizzy. No, this time it was like she was being catapulted through images and scenes, like a tunnel made of time. And if she strained to look closer she might even spot single scenes that happened in her life, that were part of her story.

She could spot herself in a green coat in front of the Plaza, and even though she couldn't see a blue dressed Chuck she knew her alter ego would be wrapped in his arms in no time, to savor the kiss of a long needed reunion.

His first 'I love you.' The memory made her heart flutter and she felt happy for the other Blair. Hopefully it wouldn't take Chuck any longer to show up. She was already there. But the moment was over far too quick to spent any more thoughts on it and was soon replaced by other scenes before she got released into reality.

In that case the lobby of the Empire Hotel.

She had half expected not to end at the same place she left, since that was what happened the last time. But apparently every time travel was different.

It had to be a good sign that she was here now. Chuck might actually be somewhere around.

As long as I'm not in Prague everything must be a positive sign, Blair thought.

But of course she had to find Chuck to really know.

Without wasting much time, she went straight to the elevator and searched her purse and her coat pockets for the keycard that would give her access to the penthouse suite.

She searched everything twice, but it looked like she had actually forgotten the keycard.

It had to be the time travels fault!

She never forgot things of such significant importance. Having no entrance to Chuck's suite was an absolute no-go.

Blair snorted annoyed and left the elevator again to walk straight to the front desk. All while ignoring the bad feeling that was nagging at her.

She didn't want to call Chuck just yet. She wanted it to be a surprise. For the better effect. That's why she turned to the front desk.

She was on the very limited list of people who could enter Chuck's penthouse at all time, so she could easily get a replacement card.

"I'm sorry, I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm her to see Chuck Bass." she decided to say first to get to know if was even here. It would be ridiculous if he wasn't even at home, but somewhere else entirely.

The man at the front desk only stared at her blankly for a few seconds as if he honestly needed to think about who she was.

Blair rolled her eyes at the obviously incompetent staff.

"Chuck Bass." She repeated with all the patience she could muster in a situation like this. "Is he in his suite?"

The man now blinked a couple times, typed something on his computer, frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, miss." he finally answered after what seemed like an eternity. "The person you asked for is currently not a guest of this hotel."

"That's because he's not a guest!" Blair fumed. The bad feeling just got worse. "You must know him!" she almost felt desperate.

And again the man shook his head. "I am truly sorry, miss, but I have never heard of him."

* * *

Chuck was more than ready for Serena's exposure.

He had plotted and reveled doing it. This could only turn out spectacular.

If it was spectacularly great or spectacularly bad was something only time could answer. As soon as his plan fell into place.

He was aware of the fact that he was acting against Blair's wishes, but he was certain it would do her good to finish this Serena/Nate thing with a takedown. She would be grateful in the end.

If not, it would at least help him with his detox plan. He could only win.

After he had ensured that Dr. Ostroff would make an appearance at the mixer he made sure his Ivy-style would be nothing but flawless and arrived extra early to prepare Blair and fill her in.

He expected her to already be there since she was the chairwoman and always more than eager to get into Yale, though he couldn't spot her anywhere.

He checked his watch with an irritated frown. He couldn't possibly be that early. And he wasn't. Blair actually seemed to be running late.

Contemplating if he should give her a call or rather wait he went for the bar to get a refreshment.

He decided to wait, watched how everyone else was slowly arriving, everyone except Blair.

It really made Chuck wonder where she might be. He knew she had this so called 'meeting' but nothing could be important enough to separate her from a chance to impress a Yale representative. She wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that, because there was nothing she wanted more.

Chuck checked his watch again.

Even Serena was arriving, family people in tow.

He waited impatiently until they broke apart.

Lily van der Woodsen decided to talk to his father for some questionable reason. If it wasn't for Blair's absence he would be interested to find out the odds of it, instead he went straight to Serena and Nate.

"Hey, man. I didn't know you're already here?" Nate said surprised as he spotted his best friend.

"You know what they say, early bird gets the pray." Chuck responded half-heartily, a bit off his game, a bit too rushed for his usual drawl and for once he was not in the mood to be a perv.

"Gross, Chuck." Serena said only out of habit with an eye roll while Nate just grinned amused.

"Isn't a certain best friend of yours missing?" Chuck asked straight away before someone else could say something.

"Blair?" Serena frowned. "She didn't text me anything. She must be here somewhere."

"She isn't." Chuck assured Serena. He would know if Blair was somewhere around, he checked all the places she might be, plus he usually felt her presence and right now he felt like she wasn't even in the city anymore.

It would worry him if he would allow himself to feel anything today.

"Where would she be?" Serena asked sounding concerned as well.

"I'm about to find out." Chuck said sternly and stepped away phone in hand, ready to hit number three on his speed dial.

He wouldn't tolerate this uncertainty any longer. If Blair liked it or not her whereabouts would be tracked down by his PI.

But before he could even bring the phone to his ear he turned, out of some odd hunch. And just in time to see Blair arriving at the gates of the courtyard.

He would be glad to see her, might even have a snarky comment about her tardiness. Though if he had prepared a line and placed it on the tip of his tongue, which he hadn't, it would die down at the sight of her.

If the person she wanted to meet with was somehow responsible for that he would regret it, Chuck thought angrily, suddenly feeling protective.

Blair seemed out of breath, her cheeks reddened as if she had been running, a few hairs loosened out of her otherwise perfectly done chignon.

But the one thing that made Chuck feel concern was not her lateness, not the fact that she apparently had been willing to make less than perfect entrance, it was her gaze. Chuck tried to deny it, since she wasn't even directly looking at him but it was too obvious for him to not see it.

It was dazed, almost shell-shocked.

* * *

Blair was running, yes, she was actually running to reach the mixer as soon as possible. She didn't even think of taking a cab.

And even if she had she would be running anyway, because as long as she was running she was doing something. And as long as she was doing something she could avoid thinking about the future she had just returned from.

She only allowed herself to focus on the mixer and the one thing that needed to be done.

She had to change certain things, maybe everything and she needed to do that right now. Waiting might only make everything even worse than it already was.

So as she arrived at the school gates she tried to focus on the new task at hand, purposefully avoiding Chuck's scrutinizing eyes.

But of course he would now that something was not alright. How could she have even thought of deceiving him.

He took her hand before she could snatch it away and lead her to a quiet corner.

She assumed it was wiser to stay away from him right now, but she also had no energy to fight him right now.

She couldn't resist him anyway, not ever, but especially not now when he was sweet and caring she was too glad to see him after the disaster that was the new future.

It was too much of a release that at least here nothing had changed.

This Chuck was still the Chuck that wanted to scheme with her this morning.

A Chuck that still might be able to be together with her.

"Blair." he said with this raspy concerned voice of his. "What happened?"

Blair shock her head. She couldn't possibly tell him.

Chuck looked at her appraisingly, his brow furrowed in concentration and nodded at last, actually seeming to understand her.

Nevertheless, he took her trembling hands in his.

"You can tell me." His voice was a little firmer now, more demanding, but still gentle and careful. It could have so many layers when it came to her.

And he usually got through to her, distract her from focusing on the newly set task, but she couldn't let that happen this time.

"I can't." She managed to get out and was almost impressed by herself to not let it sound like uncontrolled desperation because that's what she felt like right now.

"Yes, you can." Chuck assured her sternly, his soft brown eyes boring into hers.

"You can tell me anything."

He was too sweet, too caring, it reminded her too much of future Chuck.

Blair felt her self-control crumbling.

"I'm just afraid of losing you." The words stumbled out before she could stop herself. Truly she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stop herself. Chuck was right, they told each other anything, they could completely relent on the fact that the other would understand. Whatever happened.

It was only natural.

And still, she had to stop herself from saying more. The world would probably burst into flames if she did; her world at least. And of course Chuck was the center of her world, her gravitation if you would say so. It was all that mattered at the moment.

He now looked at her puzzled and with a frown.

She couldn't possibly expect him to understand her jumbled words. Nor should she expect the emotional understanding that a more mature version of Chuck was capable of. Not that early, no. He or both of them needed to survive that haggard that was their pre-dating status before they were even capable of acting like she was now used to.

But then again, emotional range was nothing that was really required of Chuck that early and he always managed to surprise her, if it was for the better or the worse.

Perhaps it was her who was able to stomp down his protective walls and bring out feelings.

Blair turned her head away, not anticipating any kind of response from him.

But yet again he never ceased to astonish her.

He was still holding her hands in his as she tried to walk away from their semi embrace but he pulled her back, closer, so that her face rested against his multicolored dress shirt.

His own face was nuzzled into her hair as he shushed soothing words in her ear.

She inhaled him deeply. A scent that could only be described as Chuck.

She remembered how she once told Serena "It's not that I like his natural musk." but the truth was she couldn't live without it, and it calmed her like nothing else in the world ever could.

"Don't think you could lose me." Chuck murmured while still trying to comprehend her words or why it seemed to devastate her. "It's more the other way round."

"That's not true." Blair insisted. Despite her breaking up with him, she would always be there if he needed her.

Chuck thought hard of something to say. The whole situation utterly confused him, and still it felt normal. Who else would calm Blair if not him.

He always preferred actions before words. Talking about feelings always made him feel too raw, too attackable, yes, uncomfortable was probably the right word. But he knew Blair needed words right now. Even if caring for people was not exactly his forte, he would try for her.

He wasn't a master, so he just did what felt most natural and right this moment.

"You won't have to be afraid of me leaving, because I could never do that. Not permanently. Whatever this is what we have it will always pull us back in." he said, suddenly inspired.

Blair smiled sadly, face still buried in his chest.

He didn't know or understand what would or could happen.

But he was so very sweet. She wasn't sure young Chuck could even be that sweet. Though they never really had an opportunity to challenge that behavior. Now she knew. Now she knew that the man he would grow into wasn't buried that deep away.

The thought gave her the strength she so desperately needed.

She had succumbed into weakness for a short while. But now she was getting her strong-willed determination back.

Chuck had surely help her achieved that.

They really were invincible together. Yet, she had to break apart to secure that invincibility.

She would need her goal thinking now.

Slowly and yes, still a bit reluctantly she stepped away from him.

"I know you probably won't leave now but things can change, mostly because of someone else's stupidity." She meant herself.

"I'm really doing this for you." For us, she added in her head, giving Chuck one more firm glance before leaving the corner that had become their own private bubble the previous few minutes.

She needed to force herself to tear apart. Time was halting like it was trying to stop them from separating again. And her heart was breaking a little further.

It felt like a goodbye, but it wouldn't be if everything went right from now on.

This needed to be done, she told herself as she spotted the person she had originally been looking for.

She breathed in deeply to brace her herself and sort her thoughts.

"Nate!" she called out, "Can we talk for a moment?"

* * *

Chuck was following Blair but this time he wasn't quick enough to catch her. The previous moment still threw him a little. He wasn't used to things like that. When did everything start to mess with his so called feelings? He thought he had been content with the daily shown off indifference on one side and the usual dullness on the other. Everything else was buried deep by years of practice. Now it was harder and harder to keep those walls up.

He didn't even care about that right now. He only wanted to be there for her. But as he left their private corner it became apparent that he was not the person whose presence she needed.

Of course it had to be Nate. Why was he even surprised?

He was rooted to the spot, watching them talking and disappearing to their own private place.

He couldn't do anything, just wait while his heart was dully beating in his chest for the mere purpose of pumping blood through his veins. And he just didn't feel something inside of him aching, prompting him to do something.

They were gone quite a while.

The Yale rep even came up to him to remind him of his usher duties but he ignored him, send him to the bar, recommended to talk to the Princeton girl. Something like that. He wasn't sure anymore. His mind being focused on something else entirely.

The question of what was happening right now wouldn't leave his thoughts. He had a sense of foreboding but tried to ignore it as much as possible.

The time of uncertainty was almost unbearable.

As they finally returned their hands were intertwined and the best possible society smile was displayed on Blair's face. Nate himself seemed a bit confused but not necessarily uncomfortable. He was probably just settling back into the familiar situation.

Chuck felt sick just seeing them together. The chaste kiss that Blair peeked on his cheek didn't help either. She was now laughing about something Nate had said but was really avoiding to look to Chuck and see the numb expression on his face.

Only seconds later all the phones in the courtyard chimed in unison.

Chuck didn't even bother looking at the message he could already guess what Gossip Girl had to say.

Queen B and Golden Boy were back together.

* * *

AN: I know, I know ... but trust me, it really had to happen. The next chapter will reveal why. Though I should probably say that the things Blair decided to change were not always wisely chosen and time can be tricky. You already suspected that in your reviews, so I hope you understand.

Also, don't forget that leaving reviews strikingly increases the probability of finding your own Chuck Bass ... or so I've heard. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N.: Hi, hello. I know it's been a long long time since I last updated. I didn't even dare to check how long - really, I'm sorry. A lot has happened but I always wanted to finish this story - so here's finally the next chapter._

 _I guess I will be posting shorter chapters from now on - but hopefully more frequently._

 _Quick recap because we might all need it: Blair travelled back to her original timeline to see whether or not things were better. What she saw made her return to the past (the Ivy Mixer) and for an unknown reason she decided to get back together with Nate._

* * *

Chuck watched the newly reunited couple. It was like some enormous object suddenly came crushing down on him. The terrible emptiness he usually felt when people left him was this time joined by a twinge of sadness and a new kind of desperation that was lurking inside of him.

The feeling was confusing at best and all he wanted was to get rid of it.

Maybe his usual scotch would do the trick, but something told him this time he needed something more drastic, just to make sure that every possible connection would be cut. Some nice exotic country suddenly seemed very appealing. A place no one knew him and therefore he could avoid everyone.

Escape and oblivion for a few days was always the best cure to bring him back on track. It always worked.

He came back and could easily pretend that he wasn't bothered at all. It always worked with his Bart problems, so it should work wonders with the Blair issue.

But before he could examine the idea more closely and possibly settle on a good location for his trip, a voice right next to him interrupted that train of thoughts.

"You okay?"

Chuck turned, feeling a bit surprised at the unexpected note of concern.

"You look like the sushi just gave you food poisoning." Serena detected dryly.

"Very observant, S." Chuck said with an eye roll, secretly glad to have some company.

Serena only raised her eyebrows and gave him a scrutinizing look. She could push him now, get some information out of him, find out what Chuck and Blair had talked about as they disappeared for a while. If he knew why her so called best friend got back together with Nate. She couldn't deny that she was curious.

Serena could press for it right now, but somehow she knew that Chuck wouldn't spill anything. He never did. And maybe right now he needed something else entirely.

It was odd because Serena couldn't remember when she last had the feeling that Chuck Bass needed soothing - needed company. She wasn't sure if she ever thought he'd need it to be honest. Maybe it was usually Nate's job, sometimes even Blair's. She never thought she of all people had to emotionally stabilize Chuck Bass on day but it looked like she was all he got right now. And to be quite honest, maybe she needed him as well.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked and was rewarded with a look that seemed almost thankful.

Chuck let a few seconds pass before he answered, just so he wouldn't seem too desperate to leave.

"Yeah." He breathed the answer with an aura of indifference.

Of course Serena knew that it was one of his well-practiced features - if you pretend something didn't affect you maybe it would actually work and affect you less in the end - or at least she assumed that this was one of the many reasons and issues that lead to the complex living enigma that was Chuck Bass. She didn't think she would ever be able to fully understand him.

"Let's get drunk." Chuck suggested and Serena felt herself nodding at the idea. She tried to refrain from her partying ways lately, but somehow she knew that Chuck wasn't up for partying right now. Forgetting was on his menu and she could relate.

"We both could need it." She said, trying to be more cheerful.

"Come on." She actually took him gently by his arm to lead him out of the venue. For a short moment she felt confused at her own gesture since that was something she usually ever did with Eric or Blair and they were her siblings (an actual one and a chosen one), but soon it felt normal and she completely forgot her first felt irritation.

As Blair finally managed to turn and look for Chuck she found him leaving, and for some odd reason with Serena on his arm. She frowned slightly, not sure if she should be jealous or relived.

She had just wanted to tell Nate to go hang out with his buddy, just to make sure that Chuck wouldn't get one of those stupid ideas as leaving the country. He did that often enough and she always hated it. Even more now that she knew that he also would do that in the changed future scenario.

Serena would surely manage to take off his mind, so maybe she should be relieved, though their uncertain pre-sibling relationship did concern her a little. In the end she preferred to find out, so she quickly excused herself from Nate and the Captain, who had happily joined them to talk about how lovely they looked together …the usual talk. To be honest, she hadn't spent that much attention on their conversation.

She followed Chuck and Serena in safe distance and hid behind a corner to watch how Chuck walked up to the street, phone pressed against his ear. She could guess that he was probably calling Arthur to bring the limo around.

Serena hung behind a few steps to text someone.

Blair just pondered on joining her best friend, just to make sure what they were planning was by all means a harmless evening between friends, as none other than Dan Humphrey emerged from the other corner to talk to Serena. He acted like he just walked by and was surprised to see the blonde girl.

Blair had to roll her eyes. Oh, the irony.

Dan had probably seen them leaving as well and considering that he knew about Chuck's reputation and that he still had this obsessive crush on Serena of course he followed them to find out what was going on.

Blair watched in interest how their slightly awkward conversation turned into something friendly and finally, before Serena jumped with a full-on smile into Chuck's car, there was something more.

It was good to see that Serena still felt some attraction towards the Brooklyn boy, because now that Blair found out about the consequences of her Serena and Nate meddling she knew how unfortunate it was to have them dating too early and the best way to change Serena's dating preferences was - she hated to even think it, but yes, it was probably Dan Humphrey.

They needed to be together - at least for the next few months she calculated. Serena never told her that she once asked her mother not to be with Rufus, because of her and Dan.

Well, now she knew. She knew that if Serena was with Nate she wouldn't ask that from Lily and since the Van der Woodsen's appeared to be a Humphrey attracted family (for whatever reason - really!) Lily would be with Rufus - not with Bart.

Blair had never thought of those consequences at all. Now she could only curse that stupid ... Butterfly Effect, or however it was called, for ruining her plans.

Well, she wouldn't be Blair Waldorf if one crushing, life-shocking event wouldn't let her return stronger than before.

Of course Chuck had helped in some ways to find the strength to leave him again - but hopefully only momentarily.

Being with Nate would help to control that he would stay away from Serena and having seen the flirt between Humphrey and her best friend just minutes ago ... maybe she wouldn't need to force things there. Maybe she had to loosen her reigns a little to let everything find its own way.

* * *

The following weeks could only be described as horrible.

Blair avoided Chuck at all costs - she wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to control herself if they were somewhere alone.

She spent more time with Nate - she had to secure that he would not sneak away to meet up with Serena, a Serena who just had her first date with Humphrey after they met at a shopping trip that Blair had planned to even out eventual tensions between them.

And she tried to sleep as less as possible. She usually was all for beauty sleep, but she had still those nasty recurring nightmares.

Just that this time she remembered them. It wasn't hard to forget them really, since she was reliving her trip to the future over and over again. And most of all what happened to Chuck after he was left family-less after Bart's accident. Not completely family-less to be correct but that worm Jack Bass didn't count. He would only steal the company from Chuck and this time Lily would not be able to adopt him and help him get it back.

Normally Blair would say that she was Chuck's family and no matter what happened or whoever tried to gain his trust only to throw it right back into his face, she would always be at his side, try to fill the family-sized hole in his life.

But apparently that wasn't always enough, it wouldn't be enough to get Bass Industries back and if Jack won it was only a matter of time until Chuck fell.

He would run, and this time he would not return with exclusive gifts in his arms and a declaration of love on his tongue.

Blair would have this nightmare every night, only to wake up and realize that she brought this scenario to life. That she made things even worse than they actually were. She remembered seeing herself when she traveled back (or forward) in time. Her lonely self, waiting in front of the Plaza. She had thought Chuck was simply being late, now she knew that he never showed up. Would never reply to her confession of love. And this time she didn't even know if he was alright (considering the already messed up circumstances) or if he was in the hospital again.

The only positive thing Blair saw in that whole fiasco was that she knew now. And as long as she knew she could prevent this from ever happening. She had to stop this and she would.

She had a plan, the plan to clutch to the right version of this period of time. She was probably more of a control freak than ever, but she couldn't risk anything, there was a fear inside her that if she made a decision, a change that was too bold her future would be turned from flames to ashes.

As much as Blair wanted to see Chuck the following weeks, to spent as much time with him as possible, to just be with him, she had a feeling it was better to stay away for now.

Though she did watch his every step on Gossip Girl. - especially during the Lost Weekend.

She told herself not to be bugged by this event and surprisingly she wasn't. She was rather grateful that it gave her the perfect opportunity to avoid Nate, because the only girls the boys were allowed to talk to were the ones Chuck paid for. And Nate was no exception to that rule.

And thank Chuck! That way Nate was occupied and she didn't have to play happy couple without causing any suspicions.

It was soothing somehow that some things were still the same. Before everything would be destroyed.

The Lost Weekend was still a feast of debauchery and Chuck was still as flamboyant as ever. His daring basketball outfit was proof enough. True, it was tempting to put on a beret and see that outfit in real life, plus Chuck and a non-horizontal athletic activity? That was something she rarely saw.

But however tempting it was to sneak into his immediate proximity she managed to resist, to stay away.

She was just glad that Chuck was seemingly leading his normal life and most of all that he was still in the country.

* * *

What she didn't know was that Chuck was far from feeling normal.

He did the things he always did. He drank the same scotch, he smoked the same hash, enjoyed the same late night entertainment but it all felt different.

Dull, if not tasteless and bland. Normally this was his escape from the dullness, from the pain that lingered in his life.

But this time nothing seemed to actually work - his mind was somewhere else.

He did what he did to avoid the nasty thoughts that just kept returning. As much as he tried to forget the Ivy Mixer the events always seemed to come back with much more force.

He had contemplated leaving the country for a while. And really he should have. Maybe visit Monaco, Prague or Marrakech, just to blow off some steam.

But thinking about it he came to the conclusion that the Lost Weekend gave him an even better opportunity to get lost.

Better because Nate would be at his side the whole time. And the rules forbid that he would contact Blair. And the thought of keeping them apart and if it was just for a weekend filled him with a strange feeling of pride.

It was true, the sight - the mere thought - of the two of them still turned his stomach. He had to admit to himself that he was jealous and that kind of jealousy was something he wasn't accustomed to, it could not be him.

So as the weekend went on his agenda changed from wanting to get completely trashed to go back the original ways of Chuck Bass.

It was hard, but he was determined to get his groove back. Things were not supposed to feel this way for him. He was usually above all of that.

He struggled but he commanded himself to be the indifferent person he used to be.

As the Lost Weekend came to an end he thought he halfway succeeded in doing so. His suite was a mess, drugs, skanky underwear and bottles of alcohol scattered the carpeting, a tell-tale of his attempts to drown and rise at the same time. And even though the cleaning service wouldn't get much fonder of him, he thought he actually achieved something. Now he would just try to not care. Maybe even test his newly built walls by facing the inevitable.

The mask ball was the next big social event of the season and really it just gave him the best opportunity to do what needed to be done. Face Blair Waldorf.

If he made it through the ball without any incidents he was certain that he would be able to face any other future event that might include Blair and Blair and Nate.

He would be the uncaring scum Chuck Bass to a T and wouldn't care less about anyone and anything else, but his own amusement.

So he knew when he started preparing for the ball, all he needed to do today was to embrace his inner devil.

* * *

A.N.: I've been told not to make things too complicated and for a time travel story it might be hard sometimes to keep everything simple but be assured that it's not my intention to overcomplicate - so I hope I'm halfway successful in providing you all with reasonable, fun-to-read story. Let me know :)

If there are some original readers I wanted to thank you guys for returning to this story - consider yourself virtually hugged.

And if there are actually some new readers, thank you for reading and for giving this story a chance. I'm grateful for any reader and I am also grateful for every review I get - so, also thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. (This just needed to be said.)

Make sure leave me a few words for this chapter before you go, it's much appreciated. Thx and happy Easter!


End file.
